Wild escape
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Il était dans de sales draps, il ne voyait pas comment décrire les choses autrement. L'univers entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui, lui qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.
1. Point de chute

**Voici une petite – grande – histoire dont la trame m'est venue subitement. Elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici, il y aura beaucoup plus de mouvement, d'action et de rebondissement.**

**Et du mystère, et des questions en veux-tu en voilà.**

**Est-il nécessaire de dire que je ne possède en rien les droits de la série ou les personnages qui y figurent ?**

**Seuls deux trois perso sont de mon invention, vous les reconnaitrez immédiatement, accroc de ncis que vous êtes.**

**Enjoy et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

La semelle de ses chaussures commençait à s'user déjà l'eau pouvait s'infiltrer à travers les innombrables petites fissures qui la traversaient.

C'était là un investissement qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui venait contrecarrer ses plans. Pour ce mois-ci il allait devoir faire un choix : une nouvelle paire de rangers ou un pneu pour son vieux pick-up. Acheter les deux était impossible au vue de ses maigres finances.

Peut-être le vieux Joe lui trouverait quelques travaux manuels à accomplir. Peut-être, mais il n'y mettait pas grand espoir. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde. Les emplois étaient rares, les mines fermaient les unes après les autres, les papeteries avaient trouvées du bois meilleurs marché dans l'état voisin.

Non la petite ville de Columbia Falls, tout juste 5000 habitants, ne rayonnait pas par sa joie de vivre. Y régnait une atmosphère empli de pessimisme, de défaitisme, nostalgique d'une ère longtemps révolue, où la ville était vouée à un brillant avenir, une des plus prospère de cette partie des Etats-Unis.

Ici, pas de grandes entreprises ou de firmes, pas d'universités non plus pour donner l'opportunité d'une vie meilleure.

On naissait et on mourrait à Columbia Falls. Ou comme lui on s'y perdait.

Mais tous partageait une chose en commun : jamais, non jamais on en partait. Car pour ça il aurait fallu que l'on ait foi en quelque chose de meilleur.

Car plus que l'emploi ce qui manquait ici était l'espoir. La capacité de se voir un quelconque avenir. Une vie et non pas ce simulacre de survie.

Survie qui en ce qui le concernait dépendait de sa façon à se débrouiller, à se contenter de racines certains soirs lorsqu'il revenait bredouille de la chasse. A parcourir une dizaine de kilomètre sur les sentiers enneigés par moins 10 pour acheter à son voisin le plus proche quelque lampée d'huile pour s'éclairer.

La vie n'était pas facile ici, c'était un euphémisme, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait une qui l'attendait ailleurs.

Il avait appris à ne pas être difficile, à se contenter de ce que ce monde avait à lui offrir sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais en demander plus qu'il ne lui fallait. Un toit, quelques stères de bois pour passer le rude hiver qui arrivait, des provisions et un vieux fusil.

Pas besoin de plus.

Ici pas de télévision ou de technologie dernier cris, pas même le téléphone, les lignes téléphoniques et électriques n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à ce coin retiré de toute façon.

Parfois il se faisait l'idée d'être un de ces trappeurs ou aventuriers qui évoluaient dans les œuvres de Jack London.

Ce n'était pas faux. Il y avait un peu de ça fallait le reconnaitre.

Il savait aussi que s'il venait à disparaitre ou à mourir personne ici ne s'en rendrait compte avant des semaines, voire des mois.

Mais cela non plus ne le dérangeait pas.

Ici il n'était personne, rien qu'un pauvre errant dépenaillé qui un jour s'était installé dans la vieille cabane forestière laissait à l'abandon et ne l'avait plus quittée.

Les gens de Columbia Falls, à trente kilomètres, ne l'avaient pas accueilli à bras ouverts loin s'en faut. La bienveillance et la compassion ne faisaient pas parties de leurs gènes. Pas plus que la malveillance ou l'animosité d'ailleurs. Juste de l'indifférence.

Car ici il n'était qu'un de ces pauvres hère de plus, à la mine de dix pieds de long que la vie n'avait pas épargné et qui se battait pour voir un nouveau jour se lever. Comme eux tous.

Il était un autre anonyme, un sans nom, même si Mark Wyatt figurait sur les papiers de son pick-up. Et ça lui convenait. Il ne devait rien à personne, personne pour dépendre ou s'inquiéter de lui non plus.

Il était juste personne.

Personne, juste un cœur battant de plus dans cette immensité sauvage.

…

Il n'aimait pas se réveiller ainsi, crispé, en sueur, haletant, pétrifié.

Il détestait ces cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait jamais nettement du contenu, juste des silhouettes floues au visage brumeux, des voix étouffées, indistinctes.

La seule chose dont il se rappelait et qui ne le quittait pas de la journée était cette sensation d'être désespérément seul, oublié, dans cet endroit sombre, sans aucune issue possible.

Et cette peur, cette atroce terreur. De quelque chose à venir, de quelque chose passée, de cette chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise, cette chose qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper.

Et qui l'avait menait ici. Au Montana.

Cet endroit où ironiquement il s'était isolé, avait fui autant que possible la compagnie des hommes envers qui il éprouvait une irrépressible méfiance. Il était l'un des leur et pourtant son instinct ne lui dictait qu'une chose : fuir. Ne pas leur parler, ne pas les côtoyer. Et jamais au plus grand jamais ne leur tourner le dos.

Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ses injonctions mais jusque-là il les avait suivis à la lettre. Et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Cette vie de solitude lui convenait et s'il ne tenait qu'à lui il ne s'en détournerait jamais.

Peut-être avait-il toujours été cet ermite asocial et anonyme.

Il ne se souvenait pas. Et ne cherchait pas à le faire non plus.

La seule chose qu'il gardait de ce passé oublié était les deux doigts sans vie qui pendait inutilement à sa main gauche, le léger boitillement à la jambe droite les froids soirs d'hiver, et cette peur panique.

Et le visage froid et sévère d'un homme à l'âge indéterminé, aux cheveux grisonnants, se penchant au-dessus de lui, et qui lui avait dit d'une voix tranchante et implacable : la porte est ouverte, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

Ce qu'il avait fait. Jusqu'à arriver ici, après des semaines de marche et de stop, après s'être retourné, caché précipitamment dans des fourrés ou derrière un talus des dizaines de fois quand sa route avait croisée une voiture de police.

Voilà trois ans.

Les premiers mois il avait cru mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Il y avait eu cette rencontre avec un grand dix-cors en période de rut, la fois où il était tombé dans le torrent et avait été emporté par les rapides, celle où il s'était perdu et avait erré cinq jours durant dans la forêt avant de finir par tomber miraculeusement sur un campement de bucheron, à demi-mort de faim et d'épuisement. Et toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé à cours de nourriture ou sujet à un empoisonnement alimentaire.

Mais au fil du temps il était parvenu à surmonter tout cela.

Il savait à présent se repérer grâce aux bruits qui l'entouraient, à la position des étoiles la nuit, à la courbure du torrent et la diversité des arbres.

Il pouvait suivre à la trace une biche affaiblie, attraper des lapins grâce aux collets fabriqués manuellement, reconnaitre les baies et les champignons comestibles.

Il parvenait à identifier les prémices d'un blizzard, la présence d'un grizzli dans les parages ou celle d'un inconnu.

Il avait surtout appris ce qu'être en vie impliquait, et signifiait.

Rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde.

C'était du donnant-donnant, et même le plus puissant finissait un jour poussières.

Espérons que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui se dit-il après avoir saisi son bâton de marche. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se dégourdir les jambes mais surtout de se libérer l'esprit, enlisé dans les du cauchemar de la nuit passée.

Il siffla Conrad, son compagnon d'aventure canin qu'il avait recueilli voilà deux après l'avoir trouvé dans la remise à bois, le flan en sang, résultat d'une rencontre avec quelque bête sauvage. Il l'avait soigné et celui-ci ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Fidèle jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Sauf quand il pleuvait à torrent, que le feu était allumé dans la cheminée et qu'il faisait bon dormir devant apparemment. C'est donc d'un regard voilé par le sommeil que Conrad regarda son maître franchir la porte et l'entendit s'éloigner.

…

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il marchait sans but précis. Il n'avait plus un seul fil de sec, il était transit, ses bottes prenaient l''eau. Mais il était bien, en paix avec lui-même et avec l'univers. Oublié ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre l'air. Il était chez lui, dans son élément.

Soudain il remarqua la présence d'autres empreintes sur le sentier. Plus grandes et moins larges que les siennes. Moins profondes aussi. Définitivement pas quelqu'un muni de bottes ou de chaussures adaptées pour le terrain. Quelqu'un de la ville peut-être, même si cette possibilité était peu probable. Il fallait connaître la région pour parvenir jusqu'à cette clairière. A moins qu'il ne se soit égaré.

Il se mit à appeler mais seul l'écho de ses cris lui répondit. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

Il ne saura jamais ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment-là, une quelconque intuition qu'il maudirait allègrement par la suite, mais il se mit à suivre la piste laissée par l'inconnu. Laquelle s'interrompit brusquement cinq cent mètres plus loin, en haut d'une ravine.

Pris d'un horrible pressentiment il se pencha et ses yeux découvrir ce qu'il savait s'y trouver. Un corps était étendu une dizaine de mètres plus bas, apparemment sans vie.

Descendre de la même façon que l'individu était hors de question. Cela se terminerait à coup sûr par un cou rompu. Le sien.

Il mit dix minutes pour faire le tour, se frayer un chemin à travers les buissons et enfin s'agenouiller à côté de l'homme. Car il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, que certaines femmes auraient pu trouver séduisant sous peu qu'elles aiment les hommes aux cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse et aux traits fins et réguliers.

Et comme il l'avait envisagé, de la ville au vue des vêtements qu'il portait. Un costume trois pièces, des chaussures à 1000 euros la paire, il en avait vu des identiques une fois dans un magazine. Il pourrait s'acheter bien des rangers avec elle. Et une nouvelle carabine, sans compter les munitions qui allaient avec. Et quantité de livres pour passer l'hiver. Plus à s'inquiéter pour ses finances pendant quelques temps.

Avec appréhension il posa ses doigts tremblants sur le poignet de l'homme. Il ne perçut d'abord rien. Puis un petit battement et bientôt un deuxième. L'homme était vivant, incroyable ! Il était résistant, il devait le lui reconnaitre. Salement amoché s'il se fiait au mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et celui qui plaquait ses cheveux sur son front. Mais vivant.

…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait tapoté la joue de l'homme, espérant le faire émerger, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, secoué par l'épaule, celle qui n'était pas toute tordue, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Il était seul sur ce coup-là. A des kilomètres de l'habitation la plus proche.

Seul avec un blessé peu coopérant.

Il se mit à tâter l'imper de l'inconnu à la recherche d'un portable même s'il savait que celui-ci serait inutilisable, pas de réseau par ici. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Et puis sa nature méfiante le poussait à connaître l'identité de l'individu. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un fugitif ou de quelqu'un de dangereux. Comme si un simple nom pouvait le renseigner là-dessus. Ridicule !

Sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. Il souleva le pan du manteau : un revolver. L'homme était armé et de ce fait, comme il l'avait anticipé, dangereux.

Il trouva dans la poche intérieure ce qu'il cherchait : un portefeuille, qu'il ouvrit prestement avant de se figer.

L'homme était bien plus menaçant que ce qu'il pensait, la donne venait de changer et pas favorablement.

Car l'homme dont il tenait la vie entre les mains était un flic, pour preuve la plaque qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un agent fédéral pas moins.

Un gargouillement le fit lever les yeux vers le visage du flic. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait bizarrement. Il pouvait le voir bouger les lèvres mais seul des sons étranglés en sortirent. Il se pencha au-dessus et approcha son oreille jusqu'à en toucher presque les lèvres ensanglantées.

- otso !

Ce fut tout ce qu'il comprit avant que l'autre ne se mette à tousser violemment, expectorant du même coup de fines particules rouges. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité l'homme se raidit enfin, hoqueta, puis perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Il resta là à le regarder, perdu. Qu'avait-il bien pu essayer de lui dire? Est-ce que cela avait d'ailleurs une réelle signification ? L'autre pouvait très bien délirer à cause de ses blessures pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'était pas médecin. Ni inspecteur, Dieu l'en garde.

Finalement il décida de laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas ça l'important. L'important était qu'il était en présence d'un flic.

Et que lui était un fugitif.

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne combinaison.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, et les animaux sauvages se chargeraient alors du « problème ».

Oui c'était la meilleure solution.

**...**

_A suivre_


	2. Le début des soucis

**Deux choses avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : tout d'abord bonne et heureuse année, je vous souhaite pleines de fics géniales à découvrir et à aimer, un max d'inspiration pour les auteurs, et tout et tout.**

**Deuxio : je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage parfois charretier que j'emploi à diverses reprises dans ce chapitre.**

**Voilà. C'est tout.**

**Bonne lecture alors pour ceux et celles qui ont décidé de poursuivre l'aventure avec moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pu se résoudre à laisser le flic se débrouiller tout seul ? C'était un grand garçon après tout. A la place il avait fallu qu'il joue les bons samaritains.

Maudit sursaut de conscience !

Et comme toujours ça finissait par lui retomber dessus.

Il regarda la fine fumée bleutée s'élever au-dessus du cendrier débordant, déposé nonchalamment sur un amas de dossiers, de papiers et autre paperasserie en tout genre. La fumée ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, étant lui-même amateur de clope. Ce qui le dérangeait par contre était l'homme qui la tenait et qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, shérif. Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois en me baladant et je me suis dit que je trouverai de l'aide le long de la route forestière.

- Une chance qu'une voiture soit passée par là, répondit stoïquement l'officier.

- Une putain de chance oui ! grommela-t'il.

Il n'aimait pas se trouver ici, dans cette pièce sombre aux fenêtres fermées, juste une lampe à l'ampoule fatiguée et qui grésillait pour tout éclairage. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et ce bruit commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Et il n'aimait pas parler, il n'avait jamais été du genre loquace. Ce n'est pas comme si les gens avaient quelque choses d'intéressant à dire pour commencer, toujours à se plaindre, à pleurnicher, à déblatérer autour des derniers potins, à discuter pot de fleurs ou tuyauterie en tout genre. Aussi n'était-il pas rompu en la matière. Et il commençait à l'emmerder ce flic, à vouloir lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Qu'il lui foute la paix et le laisse partir. L'agent était vivant non ? Ou peut-être plus, pour ce qu'il en savait! Mais c'est pas comme si jamais personne ne crevait dans ce foutu pays, et on en faisait pas tout un plat. C'était bien sa veine tiens!

Enfin ce qu'il détestait plus que tout c'était de se retrouver coincé, pris au piège comme un vulgaire gibier. Et de se sentir épié, jugé et catalogué comme un lunatique ou un extraterrestre sous prétexte qu'il menait une vie différente, qu'il refusait de suivre le troupeau de moutons bêtes et disciplinés qu'ils étaient tous. Et c'est ce que lui renvoyait cet homme assis en face de lui, même si celui-ci essayait de lui donner le change avec son ton poli et ses phrases bien tournées. L'autre cherchait à le piéger, il en était certain, c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient ces pourris en uniforme, de fieffés hypocrites, manipulateurs et bonimenteurs. Et à coup sûr il y prenait son pied le connard. La peste, c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous, à éviter et à fuir comme telle.

Pourquoi donc avait-il voulu en sauver un ? se demanda-t'il pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes.

- Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il faisait là ?

La question le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir son agacement plus longtemps.

- Me prenez-vous pour un médium ? C'est vous le poulet, c'est à vous de le découvrir.

- Hm hm, fut la seule réponse de l'homme.

Dieu qu'il les détestait, à se croire supérieur sous prétexte qu'ils représentaient la loi. Ils oubliaient que leurs merdes étaient comme celle de tout le monde, nauséabondes.

Bon peut-être qu'il n'était pas judicieux de le dire tout haut. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

- C'est un sacré veinard votre collègue, dit-il, histoire de faire diversion. « Si j'avais pas été là il aurait crevé comme un rat. »

- Et qu'espérez-vous, une médaille ?

- Non, juste que vous me foutiez la paix. Après tout je me suis conduit en « bon citoyen américain » nan ? Alors lâchez-moi la grappe. Mon chien m'attend, dit-il, et joignant le geste à la parole se leva de sa chaise.

- Je pourrais oui, répliqua l'officier, tout aussi affable, sans bouger d'un centimètre, ce qui lui donna la brusque envie de lui fourrer son stylo dans le fion, juste pour le faire réagir.

Mais là non plus ce n'était pas une brillante idée, même si des plus réjouissantes fallait le reconnaitre. Pas des plus poétiques non plus mais il était un manuel lui, l'intellect il le laissait à d'autres.

- Oui je pourrais. Mais savez-vous ce que je pense Mr Ryan ?

Et il put ajouter une nouvelle chose à la liste des j'aime pas, liste qui allait devenir un roman si cette mascarade d'interrogatoire se poursuivait plus longtemps.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton employé par l'homme à présent. Grave, solennel, sûr de lui. Finalement que n'aurait-il donné pour que le shérif continue sur sa lancée première, calme et impersonnel.

- Wyatt !, fut la première chose qui lui vint en tête et qu'il verbalisa.

- Wyatt oui. Pardon. Donc savez-vous ce que je pense ?

Et sans attendre une réelle réponse que de toute façon il n'était pas en mesure de donner, il n'avait pas menti quand il avait nié être médium, son interlocuteur poursuivit :

- Je pense que vous ne jouez pas franc jeu avec moi Mr Wyatt. Je pense que vous me prenez pour un imbécile.

- Je n'ai pas touché cet homme, je vous dis, hurla-t'il. « Faut vous laver les oreilles!»

- Peut-être ! Mais vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être. Aussi allons-nous vous gardez en cellule jusqu'à ce que nous puissions y voir plus clair.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! rugit-il, saisissant la chaise devant lui à pleines mains pour la fracasser quelques instant plus tard contre la table, faisant voler des morceaux de bois, une agrafeuse et autres fournitures de bureau dans la pièce. Seul le cendrier resta parfaitement à sa place initiale.

…

Qui est-ce ? demanda son adjoint en pointant du menton le gars à la mine bourrue, à la barbe et aux cheveux embroussaillés, aux vêtements crottés et déchirés par endroit. Aux bras musclés et de robuste constitution. Pas le type de gars que l'on aime croiser à la nuit tombée dans une ruelle sordide. Heureusement que celui-ci se trouvait dans une de leur cellule, la seule munie de sanitaires fonctionnels, habituellement utilisée comme lieux de dégrisement ou de repos. Lakeside était une petite ville paisible. D'ordinaire.

- Un autre de ces trappeurs des montagnes frontalières. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend, soupira-t'il en observant leur prisonnier, lequel avait finalement cessé de tourner comme un lion en cage, vociférant et proférant des insultes des plus imagées, et s'était allongé sur la vieille paillasse pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas c'est ça ?

Il se retourna vers son adjoint qui le fixait, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Andy le connaissait décidément bien trop même. Comme seul deux personnes dédicacées à 200% à leur job et passant la majeure partie de leurs journées et parfois de leurs soirées ensemble le pouvait. Il n'y aurait pas eu de mal à ça si seulement le mariage d'Andy n'en pâtissait pas autant. Ca et le fait qu'il avait deux mômes qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. Si seulement le comté acceptait de financer un cinquième poste.

- Je sais pas, quelque chose me dérange chez lui. Tu as vu la cicatrice qui lui barre le front? Et regardes sa main. Sa façon de se tenir. Même relâché son corps est prêt à bondir, à attaquer.

- Peut-être aime-t-il juste se battre. C'est assez commun chez ceux de son genre.

- Sans oublier qu'il est impulsif et totalement parano.

- Du style petits hommes verts à Roswell, Britney Spears un travesti et le gouvernement nous ment et tout et tout?

- Plutôt les représentants des forces de l'ordre sont tous des suppôts de Satan. Crois-moi ce gars nous déteste.

- Comme un tiers de la population de cet état. Rappelles-moi pourquoi on fait ce job déjà?

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui raisonna dans tout la pièce, franc et bienvenu. Il était stressé, il aurait bien besoin d'un café. Et d'une cigarette.

- Tu crois qu'il a attaqué notre col blanc ?, lui demanda Andy, de retour en mode professionnel.

- Il dit que non, soupira-t'il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa tête ne me revient pas. Ou plutôt elle me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas où j'ai bien pu la voir.

- Tu as cherché dans le fichier électronique?

- L'analyse est en cours. J'ai également envoyé ses empreintes au laboratoire de Great Falls mais je ne m'attends pas à une identification avant plusieurs jours.

- On le garde jusque-là ?

- Pas au-delà des 48 heures de garde-à-vue règlementaire. J'espère qu'on aura quelque chose d'ici là. Sinon tu as des nouvelles du fédé?

- Il est dans un sale état. Fractures multiples. Hémorragies internes à gogo. Peu probable qu'il passe la nuit selon le doc.

- Merde ! C'est pas bon tout ça. Ils vont tous rappliquer à la première heure demain. Et si leur agent ne survit pas, celui-ci, dit-il en pointant le « trappeur » de son index, va passer un sale quart d'heure, qu'il ait ou non quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

- Yep ! Ca va être un vrai massacre. Remarque jvoudrais pas être dans ta peau non plus quand tu devras t'interposer.

Il sentait poindre une migraine carabinée. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, jte laisse la baraque dix minutes, tu veux que jte ramène quelque chose ?

- Des popcorn pour demain ?

- Ha ha ha ! T'es un grand comique tu sais ça, lui lança-t'il railleur tandis que la porte se referma derrière lui.

…

Il regardait ses agents s'activer autour du corps de la victime, relevant et cataloguant les indices avant de les emballer, photographiant la scène de crime sous tous les angles, ne laissant rien au hasard, bref faisant ce pour quoi ils étaient payés, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Abby.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien reçu à analyser de leur part, ils venaient tout juste de commencer ici.

Etrange.

Mais c'était Abby aussi décida-t'il de ne pas la mettre en attente et décrocha.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la scientifique lui débita trois mille mots minute sans même reprendre son souffle, elle semblait en mode pile électrique survoltée ce soir.

- Abby, réussit-il finalement à glisser entre deux phrases, de ce ton mi- exaspéré mi- affectueux qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec elle et personne d'autre, « recommences depuis le début s'il te plait, et plus lentement, je n'ai rien compris ! »

Il écouta attentivement et soudain tout se figea autour de lui, comme si seule lui, Abby et la teneur de leur conversation étaient réelles, et que tout le reste avait disparu.

- Comment ? parvint-il à formuler.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me répètes tout une troisième fois, dit-il d'une voix cette fois-ci chargée d'une émotion mal-contenue, qui aurait très bien pu passer pour de la contrariété si ce n'était la lueur d'incrédulité et d'effroi qui traversa son regard. « Je veux savoir comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

Un nouveau flot d'émotions le traversa tandis qu'Abby lui donnait les explications désirées.

Et il ferma les yeux. Une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. Et plus la scientifique lui parla plus il éprouva des difficultés à respirer, comme si un éléphant lui écrasait la cage thoracique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus, il interrompit la jeune femme et la gorge douloureuse parvint à lui demander :

- Où est-il ?

- Le Montana ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? s'exclama-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre, lui faire un signe.

- Non Abby ce n'est pas à toi que je demande. Rappelles-les et dis-leur que nous arrivons.

Et sans plus de cérémonie raccrocha.

Avant de se tourner vers ses agents lesquels avaient interrompu leurs recherches et le fixaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, curieux. Se voyant repérés ils firent mine de se remettre immédiatement au travail quand il leur cria :

- Todd, McGee, nous plions bagage. Jefferson et son équipe récupèrent l'enquête.

- Gibbs

- Mais patron ...

Réagirent immédiatement les deux agents, confus et légèrement agacés, ils avaient déjà bien avancé.

- Vous avez une heure pour rentrer chez vous, préparez votre sac et me rejoindre à l'agence, et pas une minute de plus, poursuivit-il faisant comme si les exclamations de ces subordonnés n'étaient qu'un effet du vent. « Pendant ce temps j'officialise les choses avec Monroe. »

- On part quelque part patron ? demanda McGee avant de se claquer mentalement le sommet du crâne. Bien sûr que oui, sinon pourquoi un sac de voyage ! Il attendit avec fatalisme la réplique acerbe et sarcastique de Gibbs qui n'allait pas manquer s'ensuivre.

Mais à la place :

- Nous ramenons un des nôtres à la maison Tim, lui répondit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

.

_A suivre_

* * *

**_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?_**


	3. Perte, chaos et fracas

Chapitre 3 :

- Comment ça il n'est plus là ? rugit son invité, livide et au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il fallait reconnaitre que l'homme était réellement intimidant, avec ses cheveux grisonnant à la coupe militaire, le visage dur et sévère, la mâchoire carré et volontaire, une veine sur le front, pulsant de façon saccadée, et ses yeux, ses yeux froids et autoritaires emplis d'une rage à peine contenue. Comme il s'en était douté les agent n'avaient pas pris la nouvelle avec enchantement. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle signerait son arrêt de mort.

Il prit sur lui de ne pas tressaillir ni de flancher face à ce regard meurtrier et c'est avec toute son énergie qu'il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, refusant de baisser les yeux ou de se confondre en excuses. Il avait ses propres adjoints à protéger des foudres de cet homme, en particulier le pauvre Stefan. Il était le chef et par conséquent il se devait d'assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce fiasco, alors même qu'il n'était pas présent au moment des faits.

Le plus calmement possible il se mit à expliquer les évènements des dernières heures.

- Il s'est mis à s'agiter au milieu de la nuit, un vrai dément d'après mon adjoint, à se cogner la tête contre les murs, à déchirer le matelas pour finalement essayer de se pendre aux barreaux avec la housse. Mon agent n'a pas eu d'autres solutions que d'intervenir.

- Seul ? Sans son arme de service ?, répliqua Gibbs médusé par tant d'amateurisme et de stupidité. « Et sur qu'elle planète vit-il votre homme ? Bisounours ville ? » ajouta-t'il sarcastiquement.

- Votre homme était en train de s'asphyxier », dit-il, prenant grand soin d'articuler lentement chaque mot de cette dernière phrase, comme pour en souligner le caractère dramatique. Puis plus énergiquement et surtout avec infiniment plus de verve il poursuivit : « Il devenait bleu bon sang ! Vous auriez voulu qu'il reste là à se tourner les pouces ? Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire et je vous jure que si vous lui faite la plus petite remarque désobligeante, disparition de votre agent ou non je vous fais jeter hors de ma ville plus vite qu'il ne vous en faut pour dire ouf. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit même si clairement ça en coûtait à l'autre homme. Toute sa posture criait son mécontentement.

- Bien ! Soyons clair agent Gibbs, je ne vous dois rien, j'accepte de vous aider uniquement parce ce que nous sommes du même côté de la loi, même si pour être franc si jamais je me retrouve un jour devant ce DiNozzo je lui fous une rouste qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier. A cause de lui Stefan est en incapacité pour plusieurs jours, commotion cérébrale, nez fracturé et trois côtes fêlées. Votre agent sait se battre je vous l'accorde. Et il a fallu que ce soit le jour où je me sois trouvé à court d'effectif et que mon veilleur de nuit se soit retrouvé seul. D'habitude c'est pas gênant, nous n'arrêtons que des poivrots et des voisins un peu trop bagarreurs. Un petit tour en cellule, quelques heures de repos et hop retour au bercail où les attendent leur épouse, leur mère ou leur sœur, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main. Votre collègue a eu une chance de tous les diables. Mais franchement qui aurait pu penser qu'il irait jusqu'à de telle extrémité, presque mourir, juste pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Cette longue tirade eut pour effet de calmer légèrement le chef d'équipe qui brusquement semblait prendre conscience de toute la gravité de la situation et des faits et gestes qui lui étaient pour l'instant inconnues.

- C'est pas possible, l'entendit-il marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un en particulier. Il semblait effondré. « Pas Tony, il ne ferait jamais ça »

- Je sais bien que c'est son nom qui est ressorti après analyse des empreintes mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien votre agent ? Comprenez mon scepticisme, le gars que nous avons détenu n'avait absolument rien de … de civilisé. Il était rustre, asocial, un véritable ours des montagnes. Et surtout il vouait une haine viscérale à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la loi. Il a même essayé de me mordre lorsque j'ai fermé sa cellule. De même j'ai été deux ans chez les rangers agent Gibbs. Et je sais reconnaitre quand un homme à quelque chose à se reprocher. Cet homme que vous appelez DiNozzo, il n'a pas la conscience tranquille.

- C'est pourtant lui, j'en suis sûr, décréta l'agent fédéral, inflexible, comme si sa simple conviction faisait foi en la matière, « et c'est l'homme le plus droit et le plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré » finit-il froidement, le mettant au défi de le contredire. Il ne faisait aucun doute de l'estime et de l'affection qu'il portait à son ancien agent.

Aussi préféra-t'il changer de sujet. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il lui restait son rapport à rédiger et ensuite il pourrait laisser tout ceci derrière lui. Après les avoir quelque peu aiguillé.

- Alors votre homme est quelque part là dehors, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre, laissant voir la façade de bâtiments semblant sorti tout droit de films hollywoodien sur la ruée vers l'or, et derrière ces maisons une immense étendu verte, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de forêt, de vallons et au loin de montagnes au sommet enneigé.

- Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il n'a pas pu s'envoler tout de même !

Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait lire la réalisation dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

Au lieu de ça il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir dont il en tira une carte de la région. Saisissant un marqueur rouge qui traînait par là il entoura Lakeside.

- Nous sommes ici, dit-il à l'intention de l'homme qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule. « Et là, ajouta-t'il en traçant une petite croix, est l'endroit où lui et l'agent blessé ont été trouvés. Il doit certainement habiter dans les environs, dans un rayon de cinq à dix kilomètres je dirai ».

Il se redressa et massa sa nuque douloureuse avant de regarder l'homme gravement.

- Il peut être n'importe où entre ici et là-bas, à la condition qu'il y retourne. A travers les bois il en a pour une peut-être deux journées de marche. Et s'il décide de pousser plus loin il passera la frontière canadienne d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Au moins nous savons par où commencer.

- Ne vous y trompez pas ! C'est des centaines, des milliers de kilomètres carrés de forêt dont je vous parle. Le terrain y est accidenté, traitre et les sentiers rocailleux et escarpés, un seul faux pas et vous pourriez partager la chambre d'hôpital de votre collègue.

- Il est du FBI, rien à voir avec nous ! maugréa l'agent, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Si vous le dites ! Comme je vous disais cette partie du Montana est vraiment dangereuse et peu praticable pour des gens de la ville tels que vous. Je vous le déconseille fortement.

- Et que suggérez-vous, s'écria l'agent que sa dernière remarque avait de toute évidence énervé, à juste titre se dit-il en y repensant, « que je l'abandonne ? ».

- Ce que je vous dis c'est que vous avez plus de chance de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et avec beaucoup moins de dangers qui vous guettent.

- Mon second est quelque part par là et c'est donc là que nous irons, dit-il, d'un ton définitif.

Il ne put retenir un soupir. Que Dieu leur vienne en aide, car lui ne serait pas en mesure de le faire.

- Votre ami a de la chance de vous avoir, mais je doute que la chance ne vous sourit à vous dans ce projet. C'est un Montagnard, et il connait les sentiers et les montagnes comme sa poche. Il sait comment se rendre invisible, ne pas laisser de traces, comme tous les trappeurs. Vous pourriez y passer des années, s'il désire se cacher vous ne le retrouverez pas.

- Il finira bien par sortir, quelqu'un le verra forcement.

- C'est probable. Mais les gens par là-bas ne sont pas très bavards. Et ils ne trahiront pas l'un des leurs, jamais. Même si pour ça vous les menacer. Ils sont obstinés, de vraies têtes de cochon. Croyez-moi ils ne vous seront d'aucune aide dans vos recherches. Ils pourraient même vous donner des informations contraires.

- Bon sang, ragea Gibbs en frappant le bureau de son poing faisant s'envoler les papiers posés dessus.

La deuxième fois en trois jours qu'il se voyait obligé de tout reclasser. Peut-être était-il temps de penser à investir dans un ordinateur.

**.**

McGee et Kate n'avaient pas soufflé un mot. Ils regardaient leur patron tempêter sans réagir. Ils étaient si proche du but mais une fois encore le destin s'en était mêlé, c'était du trois pas en avant deux en arrière.

Kate se ramassa pour ramasser une feuille qui avait atterri contre sa chaussure.

Un visage souriant et familier lui fit face. Elle avait tenu un croquis identique trois ans auparavant. Lorsque leur collègue avait disparu. Lorsque sa photo avait été diffusée à toutes les agences, à tous les bureaux du pays.

Tony.

Tony qu'ils pensaient tous être en vacances sur une plage paradisiaque des Bermudes quand en fait il gisait dans une cave, sur le sol d'un vieil entrepôt ou tout autre endroit choisi par son ravisseur, torturé, blessé, dans l'attende d'une rescousse qui au finale n'était jamais venue.

Tony qu'ils avaient cherché pendant des mois sans une minute de repos après avoir reçu la fameuse vidéo. En vain.

Tony que les hautes instances avait décrété comme mort lorsqu'une année s'était écoulée, comme le voulait la procédure son tortionnaire s'était surement débarrassé du corps, peut-être réapparaitrait-il un jour qui sait.

Tony dont le dossier se trouvait, aujourd'hui encore, en numéro un sur la liste des affaires non-classées.

Tony dont la mort avait été confirmée par Magott lui-même quand ils avaient fini par lui mettre la main dessus voilà deux ans. Juste avant qu'il ne commette un suicide par flic. Pas d'endroit, juste un sourire hideux et victorieux.

Tony dont les funérailles avaient réuni des flics et agents de tout le pays, venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait aucun corps à enterrer et juste un cercueil vide à contempler. Car c'était un homme valeureux et estimé qui en ce jour ensoleillé était pleuré.

Tony qui avait laissé un gouffre immense derrière lui, et une équipe anéantie lorsque le son du clairon avait retenti.

Tony qui finalement était en vie.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Tony qu'ils avaient fini par retrouver.

Pour mieux le reperdre.

Elle regarda la figure souriante, puis McGee et enfin Gibbs.

Et soudain elle resserra violemment ses doigts sur la feuille de papier, le froissant et le déchirant par endroit.

Cette fois-ci ils ne baisseraient pas les bras. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas une seconde fois.

Même si cela devaient prendre le reste de leur existence, leur couter leur carrière.

Car dans les yeux de Gibbs, dans ceux de McGee, et ceux de Tony elle avait pu lire une émotion qui l'avait galvanisée : de la détermination.

…

Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand d'un geste vif il arracha le pansement de fortune qu'il s'était confectionné autour de spn talon et soupira. La plaie semblait prendre son temps pour cicatriser mais au moins elle ne paraissait pas infectée.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était revenu, le dos en compote, les pieds bouffés par les ampoules et les gerçures, tout juste capable de poser un pied devant l'autre.

Il n'avait pu retenir un hurlement de victoire quand enfin, après trois jours de marche intensive, sa chaumière lui était apparue.

Personne pour l'emmerder ou pour l'enfermer, ici.

Il était libre.

Il était heureux.

Il était chez lui.

Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti laissa pourtant vite la place à la consternation et à l'ahurissement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Un véritable champ de bataille y régnait, une tornade était passée par là, un ouragan prénommé Conrad.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Des vêtements en lambeaux trainaient par terre, ses livres et quelques vieux journaux avaient été déchiquetés, les pieds d'une chaise était à telle point rongés qu'il avait fini par la jeter au feu. Et c'était sans oublier les boites de conserves à demi-éventrés et au contenu renversé sur le sol, sur son lit et même le mur de la salle de bain.

Et puis il y avait cette abominable odeur d'urine, d'excrément et de renfermé. Même après huit jours, un grand ménage, et les fenêtres ouvertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l'odeur persistait, imprégnée qu'elle était dans les tissus et les meubles.

Et enfin Conrad, qui l'avait scruté de ses yeux jaunes avant de courir vers lui, et tandis qu'il s'accroupissait en dépit de ses genoux douloureux pour pouvoir le serer dans ses bras celui-ci le bouscula de toute sa masse avant de franchir le seuil et de s'enfuir dans les bois. Il n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard, et avait finalement reconnu sa présence la veille. Il était rancunier le bougre. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, allant jusqu'à mimer la scène à grands gestes et à grands cris rien n'y avait fait, l'animal n'avait pas décoléré.

…

Il venait à peine de remettre sa chaussure quand soudain il se redressa et observa autour de lui. Quelque chose arrivait.

Il y avait d'abord eu le silence, plus aucun oiseau ne sifflait ou se débattait. Plus un bruit. La vie dans la forêt semblait s'être arrêté.

Conrad ensuite, qui avait cessé de ronger son os, et les oreilles dressées observait attentivement devant lui en direction des fourrés.

Et enfin il les entendit, leur voix portées par le vent ainsi que des aboiements et des jappements lourds et graves. Ils étaient encore loin, à une bonne centaine de mètres, mais ils se rapprochaient vite.

Une minute plus tard il les vit enfin.

Trois personnes avaient surgi d'entre les arbres accompagnées par un couple de bloodhound * et s'approchaient rapidement vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, leur hurla-t'il en levant le canon de sa carabine qu'il gardait toujours à proximité de lui et la pointa vers celui qui semblait être le meneur, un homme aux cheveux poivres et sels et à la mine sévère.

- Faites un pas de plus et je vous transforme en passoire, je vous aurez prévenu.

A ses côtés, comme conscient d'un danger imminent, Conrad grognait méchamment, les babines retroussées, laissant voir des crocs bien aiguisés.

Les visiteurs s'arrêtèrent et leur regard passa de sa personne au chien-loup puis de nouveau à lui. Ils semblaient confus, perplexes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? leur cria-t'il d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante.

- To … Tony, balbutia la femme, une petite brunette d'une trentaine d'année qui le regardait comme s'il venait de manger son poisson rouge.

- Connais pas ! Y a personne de ce nom-là ici. Maintenant dégagez ! Vous êtes sur ma propriété.

- Tu es Tony DiNozzo, lui répondit le plus vieux, mon agent, mon second en commandement.

- Moi, un fédéraux ? ricana-t'il, « pas moyen ! Ya plus de chance de me voir porter un costume rouge et passé à travers les cheminées déposer des colis que de porter une plaque mon gars. »

- Tu es Tony DiNozzo. Tu es porté disparu depuis trois ans, depuis qu'un homme, James Magott t'as enlevé, séquestré, torturé et apparemment laissé partir.

- Désolé, connais pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, mon repas va brûler. Vous retrouverez votre chemin j'en doute pas, vous êtes des agents fédéraux après tout, se moqua-t'il. Il se foutait bien de ce qui pouvait leur arriver tant qu'ils foutaient le camps de chez lui. « Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. » leur hurla-t'il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte, Conrad derrière lui.

- Tony ! entendit-il crier dans son nom.

- Wyatt, s'emporta-il en se retournant.

Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le plus âgé. Qui lui arracha le fusil des mains.

Merde.

- Coucher le chien ! dit-il en levant la main parallèlement au sol, voyant l'anima prêt à bondir.

- Wyatt n'existe pas, fit l'homme calmement en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Il n'a aucune existence légale, juste un nom que tu as adopté. Comme ton chien. Belle bête par ailleurs.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, marmonna-t'il, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de cracher au visage de l'autre : « vous ne savez rien alors foutez-moi la paix ! »

- Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas mais je ne laisse jamais un de mes hommes derrière.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est même si je ne me rappelle rien avant ces trois dernières années, c'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez laissé tomber cet homme, ce Tony. Alors venez pas me raconter de conneries. Je suis Mark Wyatt et si ça vous plait pas, tant mieux.

Il vit la mâchoire de l'autre se serrer et entendit ses dents grincer. Il venait de marquer un point. Vivrait-il assez longtemps pour savourer sa victoire était une autre chose.

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif, et tu as souffert par ma faute. Mais maintenant j'ai l'occasion de me racheter. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber une seconde fois Tony. Je … nous sommes là pour t'aider, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda cette main quelque instant puis le bras auquel elle était rattachée et enfin le visage aux traits tirés, appréhensif et en même temps plein d'espoir.

Il tendit enfin la sienne, et frappa dans l'autre, la repoussant violemment loin de lui, et poussa un grognement de mépris.

- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai tout ce que je désire. Un toit au-dessus de la tête, un cadre de vie idyllique, du calme et de la tranquillité. Enfin si des énergumènes ne viennent pas m'emmerder et me raconter des conneries.

- Tu … tu ne peux pas être sérieux, bredouilla le jeune homme, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, et le regardait à présent comme s'il était un envahisseur venu de l'espace.

- Pourquoi, parce que je ne vis pas comme vous, dans une fourmilière, rongé par la pollution jusqu'au trognon, à courir à droite à gauche comme des dératés ? Je suis mon propre maître ici, je ai pas à obéir à des ordres absurdes, j'ai pas à sourire hypocritement ou à cire des pompes. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends et ne m'en porte que mieux. Peux-tu en dire autant petit rat des villes ?, dit-il narquois avant d'appeler Conrad qui était parti reniflé les jambes de la femme.

- Viens-là toi ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas renifler n'importe quoi ! Qui sait ce que cette gonzesse a pu mettre dessus pour les faire briller! Tu risques d'attraper une cochonnerie.

Il vit l'agent retenir sa respiration et son regard brillé d'une lueur offusquée. Et de deux. Finalement c'était drôle de discuter avec eux. Ils prenaient la mouche si facilement, se dit-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu'il se sentit être plaqué violemment contre le mur derrière lui par un bras puissant appliqué judicieusement contre ses omoplates. Son bras droit lui était d'aucune utilité, pressé qu'il était entre sa poitrine et les rondins de bois quant au gauche il était agrippé par une poigne de fer et immobilisé le long de sa hanche.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme sur sa nuque. Entre ses propres battements de cœur il entendit l'autre lui murmurer

- Tu ne vas pas nous accompagner gentiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Va crever, sale enflure.

- Comme tu veux, lui dit-il toujours à voix basse avant de se redresser, de lui tordre le bras dans le dos, d'enserrer son poignet dans quelque chose de froid et métallique et de décréter clairement :

- Tony Dino… Mark Wyatt, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usurpation d'identité, injure envers un représentant des forces de l'ordre et résistance vous avez le droit de garder le silence.

L'agent fut interrompu par deux exclamations.

- Gibbs !

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit en tournant la tête avant d'être projeté au sol fut son chien, tout croc dehors, se ruer à la gorge de son agresseur.

Puis un coup de feu.

Et plus rien que le silence, et les corneilles qui s'envolent des sapins des alentours.

…

Détachez-moi, hurla-t'il, à personne en particulier. Conrad gisait au sol à quelques mètres de lui, la langue pendante et le corps pantelant, chaque halètement provoquant des petits jappements de douleurs. Déjà une flaque de sang se formait au-dessous de sa gorge d'où il pouvait voir le liquide s'écouler par saccade à travers un trou pas beaucoup plus grand qu'une pièce de dix cents.

Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux devant son compagnon, son ami, qui ne le quittait pas du regard, les yeux suppliants, à demi embrumés par le voile de la mort.

D'une voix chargée d'émotion il se mit à lui parler doucement, faisant fi de la présence de l'agent derrière lui

- Tu es un brave garçon, tout va bien se passer tu es un bon chien, le meilleur dont on puisse rêver, tout va bien se passer.

Il se pencha un peu plus et enfoui son visage dans la fourrure de l'animal. Et continua à lui parler, à le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les gémissements se faisaient moins fréquents maintenant, plus légers aussi. La fin n'était plus très loin. Et on lui refusait le droit de prendre son chien dans ses bras, de le caresser tandis que la vie le quittait.

Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait entendu un ou deux râlements, une brusque inspiration suivit d'une longue expiration, puis plus rien.

Une larme lui coula le long de la joue et disparu dans les poils soyeux de l'animal. Une seule, une unique larme. Il ne voulait pas de témoins lorsque le moment de pleurer son compagnon serait venu. Et surtout pas eux. Tout était de leur faute ! Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir !

Il se redressa difficilement sur ses pieds, se dégageant de la main qui lui avait attrapé le bras ave douceur pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pas en ce qui le concernait.

Mais peut-être…

- Pourriez-vous lui fermer les yeux s'il vous plait.

- Tony, entendit-il sur sa droite.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait là, le visage désolé, son arme de service pendant à ses côtés.

- Je … je…bredouilla-t'il, « il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je ne voulais pas, mais il attaquait Gibbs et … »

Quelque chose dans son regard, sur son visage fit s'arrêter l'agent au milieu de ses misérables explications.

Bien, bien. Le message qu'il allait lui faire passer n'aurait que plus de poids.

Il s'approcha de lui, les mains toujours emprisonnées derrière son dos, se pencha vers le visage de l'autre et d'une voix claire et infiniment calme articula chaque mot pour être sûr que l'autre capte ses intentions :

- Tu … es … un … homme … mort ! L'ami ! Il prononça ce dernier mot avec toute la haine et le mépris qui trépignaient en lui.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Voilà l'histoire commence réellement ici, la trame de départ est posée.**

*** Le bloodhound est le nom anglais du Saint-Hubert, un excellent pisteur utilisé par les policiers pour retrouver les disparus. Il peut suivre une piste vielle de plusieurs jours et ce même s'il a plu.**

**Sinon j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à créer le personnage du sheriff dans ce chapitre mais aussi le précèdent. Malheureusement chaque chose à une fin, son rôle est accompli et il n'y a plus de raison qu'il réapparaisse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Prochain chapitre : tous nos héros préférés sont de retour. Et je dis bien tous !**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Folie, vous avez dit folie

Une fois encore il se retrouvait entre quatre murs, piégé, surveillé. La différence avec Lakeside cependant était le décor. Tout était blanc et lumineux ici, aseptisé, et une forte odeur de désinfectant et d'antiseptique lui piquait désagréablement le nez.

Une armada de médecins et d'infirmières passaient leur temps à lui tourner autour et à lui poser des questions, nullement découragés par ses sarcasmes ou ses grognements peu avenants.

Le tout sous le regard amusé de son « patron » qui passait sa journée sur une chaise en plastique près de la fenêtre, à boire café sur café. Si Dieu existait il se choperait un escarre au cul ou un ulcère bien dégueu à l'estomac.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mais il avait l'impression d'être un vrai rat de laboratoire, des tuyaux lui sortaient de partout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de prises de sang et autres prélèvements qu'on lui avait imposés. Sans compter les tonnes d'autres examens, certains à la limite du décent. Comme s'ils pouvaient réanimer ses deux doigts morts ou ramener ce DiNozzo à la vie et se débarrasser de lui! Et oh, grande nouvelle : c'était lui le maître de ce corps, il y était bien et n'était pas près de le laisser, surtout à un flic!

Et lui! Son geôlier, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pas même du regard. Une vrai punaise !

Que la peste l'emporte !

Lui et le monde entier.

Mais surtout lui

…

Il se réveilla la tête dans le brouillard, courbaturé, les paupières lourdes et les muscles flasques. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Dehors la nuit était tombée. Il pouvait voir la cime des arbres éclairée par la lueur diaphane de la lune qui faisait une percée entre les nuages rougeâtres. La neige n'était pas loin.

Il pouvait entendre les voix de deux hommes à côté de lui. Une qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son geôlier et l'autre plus calme, plus âgé aussi, avec un drôle d'accent, assurément étranger. Il tourna la tête pour se faire une idée, coller un son sur un visage quand soudain les voix se turent. Il l'avait surement vu bouger.

Quelques instants plus tard il sentit une main lui presser gentiment l'épaule ce qui le fit se raidir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, et encore moins par surprise.

- Te voilà revenu parmi nous ! Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur jeune homme, surtout à notre Abigail, lui reprocha l'homme à lunette, le ton cependant doux et affectueux. Aucune malice dans ses traits. Juste une infinie bienveillance.

Il ne détectait pas la moindre menace émaner de lui, pas comme chez l'autre qui se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en apparence serein et décontracté mais sa posture ne le trompait pas, il était aux abois, prêt à bondir.

Il tenta de se redresser, n'aimant pas se sentir en positon d'infériorité, incapable de se défendre le cas échéant mais fut bloqué dans sa tentative. Et pour cause ses membres étaient maintenant attachés aux barreaux du lit, de même que son torse.

Que diable … il allait demande une explication ou plutôt s'époumoner quand les souvenirs, brumeux d'abord, lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Une jeune fille, habillée étrangement, s'était précipitée dans sa chambre comme une furie et lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant, lui hurlant des Tony, Tony aux oreilles, imbibant sa tunique d'hôpital de tracées noires laissée par ses larmes. Dégoûtant ! _

_Il s'était dégagé comme il avait pu, usant peut-être d'un excès de zèle quand il l'avait repoussée loin de lui la faisait dégringoler du lit et retomber sans cérémonie sur son postérieur, mais il fallait le comprendre il était à bout, et plus maître de rien on le maintenait une fois encore contre son gré, le piquait, le prélevait, le droguait, l'examinant dans les moindres recoins sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Que pensaient-ils trouver à la fin, la peste ? _

_Alors oui il était passablement énervé et tant pis si c'était un petit bout de femme pas plus épaisse que son petit doigt qui en faisait les frais ! _

_Bon d'accord il n'en était pas très fier ! La voir ainsi, assis sur le sol, à le regarder, confuse, bouleversée, désespérée, les yeux embués par les larmes mais cette fois-ci de peine et de tristesse l'avait remué. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus facile des hommes – bel euphémisme – mais il n'était pas un barbare non plus ! _

_Et tout aurait pu se terminer de la meilleure des façons, il s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable quand il avait fallu que Lui intervienne. _

_Il s'était manifesté, interposé. Il s'était mis à le rabrouer tandis qu'Il aider la femme à se relever lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il avait définitivement envie de rencontrer son créateur celui-là. _

_Car lui n'avait pas oublié, et il n'avait qu'une seule parole._

_Et sans plus penser à rien, ne voyant plus rien en dehors de Lui il avait arraché ses perfs et autres fils, ignoré les bips et alarmes qui résonnèrent dans sa chambre et se jeta au cou de l'Homme, de l'Assassin. _

_Cou qu'il serra, serra de toutes ses forces, faisant abstraction des pleurs et des supplications de la femme dans son dos qui lui avait saisi les épaules et tentait de ses maigres forces de le tirer en arrière. _

_Et il serra toujours et le visage de l'Autre prenait peu à peu une teinte bleutée des plus abjectes, les yeux injectés de sang et exorbités tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets y laissant des demi-lunes ensanglantées._

_Et il continua à serrer, prenant un plaisir certain à écraser cette trachée sous ses doigts, constatant avec ravissement les difficultés de plus en plus marquées de son adversaire à reprendre sa respiration._

_Quand soudain il fut arraché violement à sa prise par une multitude de mains. Des cris venant de toute part lui agressaient les oreilles tandis qu'on s'agitait autour de lui et qu'il se voyait être éloigné de Lui, Lui que l'on défendait alors que c'était Lui qui avait ouvert les hostilités. Une nouvelle fois._

_A cet instant il s'était senti saisi par une haine viscérale, violente, contre Lui, contre les gens présents dans la pièce, contre l'univers. _

_Et il avait tenté de riposter, s'était débattu comme un beau diable, avait senti sous son poing un os qui se brise, entendit un cris de douleurs, puis avait été projeté sans ménagement sur son lit par son geôlier qui l'y plaqua tandis qu'une blouse blanche, une seringue à la main, s'approchait._

_Puis plus rien._

_Le noir total_

- Presque tué Timothy.

La voix à l'accent bizarre le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Timothy ! Ça devait être Son nom, à Lui. Un immense regret le saisit, à l'évocation de ce mot : presque.

Timothy ! Un prénom ridicule s'il avait son mot à dire. Plus adapté pour une marque de camomille ou de lotion pour le corps. En même temps rien d'étonnant à ça, il se battait comme une femme.

Au moins ils avaient eu l'intelligence de le tenir loin de lui. Pas de trace du poids plume non plus.

Juste patron et l'étranger.

L'arrivée d'une flopée de soignant attira son attention lorsqu'ils franchirent la pièce, la mine fermée et patibulaire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air contents, mais alors pas du tout. Peu de chance qu'ils acceptent de le détacher.

- Je vois qu'il est réveillé, grogna l'un d'eux en le pointant du doigt et en s'adressant à patron, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet dénué de conscience.

- Bien, reprit l'homme, ils l'attendent à l'aile nord. Tout est prêt pour l'y accueillir.

- Je refuse, s'insurgea son geôlier en mode porc-épic, « il n'a rien à y faire »

Assurément il avait raté une partie de l'épisode. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont on parlait ici ni ce que pouvait bien être cette aile nord. La seule chose qu'il savait était que ça semblait directement le concerner ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Permettez-moi d'être en désaccord, affirma l'homme à la blouse blanche, visiblement agacé d'être ainsi contredit devant son équipe, probablement un médecin ou un quelconque chef. « Il a presque éborgné un de mes infirmiers et brisé la mâchoire de notre interne ce matin. Cet homme est instable, il est incontrôlable et complètement cinglé. J'ai été indulgent jusqu'ici vous m'aviez dit pouvoir le contrôler, mais c'est terminé. Il ne restera pas une minute de plus dans mon service. Il doit être contenu et médicamenté. Et ils ont l'habitude de cas comme ça là-bas. »

- C'est hors de question, argua patron fou de rage, les poings serrés à ses côtés, en mode attaque, « il ne sera pas enfermé une nouvelle fois, faudra me passer sur le corps. Je le ramène avec moi à Washington, fin d la discussion! »

- Désolé agent Gibbs mais je ne peux le permettre. Il restera ici sous bonne garde, pour son bien mais surtout pour celui des autres. Il y recevra les soins nécessaires et y sera bien traité, je vous le promets.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas docteur, reprit l'agent exaspéré, je suis Sa personne de confiance, vous devez passer par moi pour toutes décisions et procédures médicales, et je refuse! Il n'ira pas parmi les fous. Donnez-moi une décharde de responsabilité à remplir et vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous.

« Vous, ordonna-t-il sèchement en désignant une jeune infirmière qui était resté à l'écart, allez m'en chercher une. »

La pauvre fille écarquilla les yeux, fit quelques pas sur place, visiblement indécise, et regarda son chef de service, en attente de consignes. L'agent lui faisait peur avec son regard de glace et son ton implacable, mais elle connaissait aussi le caractère sanguin du Dr Pierson, et entre deux feux elle ne savait quelle direction prendre.

- Restez ici mademoiselle et préparez-moi deux ampoules de valium, une d'haldol et trois de loxapac*, aboya le toubib.

« Quand à vous agent Gibbs vous êtes ici dans mon service, je vous serez gré de ne pas donner d'ordre à Mon personnel. Quand à votre requête, c'est impossible. Cet homme n'a plus aucune existence légale, il a été déclaré mort. Du coup vous n'êtes plus rien en ce qui le concerne, vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir décisionnaire. »

- Messieurs s'il vous plait, retentit une voix calme, posée, interrompant ce bras de fer qui n'allait tarder à devenir une véritable empoignade si cela se poursuivait. « Il ne sert à rien de nous énerver voyons. Nous sommes tous ici pour notre jeune Anthony, pour réfléchir à ce qui lui convient le mieux. Ne prenons pas de décision hâtive ou arbitraire. Discutons comme les adultes responsables que nous sommes et agissons pour le mieux ».

- Désolé docteur Mallard mais ma décision est prise. Cet homme va être admis en psychiatrie que ça vous plaise ou non. Empêchez nous d'agir et je vous fais jeter hors de cet hôpital. »

- Cet homme vous entend parfaitement, et vous savez quoi ? Il vous emmerde. Détachez-moi, hurla-t'il en se contorsionnant sur le lit, tentant de se défaire des contentions en tissus.

Tout ceci commençait à le mettre hors de lui. Au départ voir son geôlier perdre son calme et ne pas s'en laisser compter l'avait passablement amusé malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. C'était de sa vie dont ils débâtaient, et quoi qu'ils en pensent il avait son mot à dire.

Ou pas.

Une aiguille entra dans son champ de vision et après une brève brulure au flanc droit il se sentit partir, léger comme une plume. Il entendit quelque bribes de conversation, les termes traumatisme, choc émotionnel, amnésie, lésion cortico-cérébrale lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais il se sentait comme détacher de tout cela. Plus rien n'avait e réelle importance.

Un brusque claquement et une légère douleur au sommet de sa tête le firent émerger quelques microsecondes. Patron était penché au-dessus de son visage et le regardait gravement.

- Je ne te laisse pas tomber DiNozzo ! Je vais revenir avec une ordonnance judiciaire et te ramener parmi les tiens! Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je reviendrai, tu m'entends ? Tony ? Tony ?

Mais ces mots pleins de sympathie et de promesses n'eurent aucune accroche sur lui. Seul ce besoin de fermer les yeux, de dormir en avait à présent.

Et sans demander son reste à personne, sans même un seul geste de reconnaissance envers Patron il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent les bras ouverts.

…

Finalement c'était peut-être la meilleure des alternatives, de se retrouver ici.

Bien sûr les débuts avaient été difficiles. Ils l'avaient drogué à tel point que c'était à peine s'il parvenait à articuler trois mots. Quand il ne dormait pas il se faisait l'effet d'être un zombie, bavant, parvenant tout juste à se tenir debout, ayant besoin d'aide pour tout, même pour se soulager.

Et puis lors d'un rare moment de lucidité la solution miracle lui était apparue. Tant qu'il lutterait avec acharnement contre les papillons blancs tout cela se poursuivrait. Ils étaient du genre tenace, et en dehors de moult seringues et aiguilles, plus quelques minutes de mobilisation pour le maîtriser, ils n'avaient rien à perdre, contrairement à lui. Ils connaissaient bien leur affaire aussi.

Il avait pensé, réfléchit à sa marge de manœuvre. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait de grandes écoles, il ne se distinguait peut-être pas par ses connaissances et son génie mais ils possédaient quelque chose que eux n'avaient pas. Il savait ce que survivre nécessitait. Exigeait. Il savait ce que liberté signifiait. Et si pour cela il lui fallait se soumettre et coopérer, soit, il allait le faire. Ou plutôt agir comme tel.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cessé de menacer ou d'injurier le personnel dès l'ouverture de la porte, il avait bridé avec plus ou moins de succès son sale caractère, il avait commencé à participer au entretien individuel qu'il avait chaque jour avec son idiot de psychiatre. On donnait vraiment les diplômes dans des pochettes surprises ces jours-ci. Qu'avaient son père et sa mère à voir dans tout ceci ? Combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, rien en dehors de ces trois dernières années ? Et non il ne faisait pas de rêves au scénario délirant, non il n'entendait pas de voix venues de dieu sait où, non il ne se prenait pas pour Abraham Lincoln, David Copperfield ou Cléopâtre.

Et non il n'éprouvait pas des envies de meurtre, de fracasser quelques têtes et de hurler sa rage à tue-tête. Ce qui bien sûr était un mensonge avec un grand M.

Et petit à petit les doses avaient diminuées on les lui dispensait en comprimés maintenant. Ce qui lui donnait la tête plus claire, les forces lui revenaient même si ce n'était pas encore la grande forme.

Il était toujours considéré comme dangereux c'est pourquoi il était encore enfermé dans cette chambre capitonnée. Mais au moins il était ici, pas loin de chez lui et du Canada, et non pas à la « maison », à 3 000 kilomètres de là.

L'autre chose qui améliorait grandement sa vie était qu'il était interdit de visite. Trop tôt. Patron et les autres étaient tenus à l'écart, ce qui l'arrangeait. S'il pouvait ne jamais avoir à les revoir il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

On lui refusait tout objet susceptible de le divertir, il ne devait se concentrer que sur une chose lui avait-on dit : se reposer. Aussi pour occuper son temps il avait récapitulé les faits et les connaissances en sa possession et réfléchit à ces personnes qui disaient faire partie de sa vie. Qui s'imposaient à lui.

Alors il y avait :

. L'agent Gibbs, autrement dit Patron ou Geôlier. Celui qui voulait lui dicter ses actes, lui imposer sa volonté. Le plus dangereux. Le plus déterminé. Prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, allant jusqu'à l'arrêter. Toujours aux aguets. Toujours à l'observer.

. Timothy, c'est-à-dire l'Autre, l'Assassin, l'Homme en sursis. Celui qui se croyait fort avec sa plaque et son arme, mais qui n'avait pas de cran. A balbutier, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, ou de se défendre. Du menu fretin celui-là. Il avait imaginé mille-et-une façon de le tuer, à main nue, avec un cure-dent ou muni d'un pied de biche. Ca l'avait agréablement occupé.

. Le docteur Ballard, Marlowe ou quelque chose dans ce genre, l'Etranger. Calme, imperturbable, capable d'empathie et mieux encore, de sympathie. Le plus manipulable donc. Au cas où son plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

. Abigaël, le Poids Plume à l'allure et au comportement de Gamine. Rien sur elle si ce n'est qu'elle semblait être ravie de le revoir. Là aussi cela pouvait se révéler être utile. Bon ok elle avait aussi un regard de chien battu face auquel il ne pouvait rester insensible. Un point pour elle.

. Et enfin Elle, l'agent féminin dont il ignorait le patronyme, pas mal physiquement il devait bien le reconnaitre. Mais rien dont il puisse se servir, c'est pas comme s'il avait quelque compétences de Don Juan. Il n'avait rien sur elle. Elle était resté silencieuse, à l'observer, dans la maitrise et la contenance tout le temps qu'avait duré leur trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. Définitivement quelqu'un à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Voilà, c'était tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose. Juste des noms et des aptitudes, et des points faibles pour certains.

Il se refusait de les appeler par leur nom, c'était leur donner trop d'importance, d'impact, leur permettre de s'immiscer plus encore dans sa vie qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait.

Et il les maudissait et les exécrait pour ça.

C'était de leur faute. Il ne leur avait rien fait, rien demandé, il n'était pas allé les chercher tout tranquille qu'il était dans sa forêt. Il avait juste apporté son aide à l'un d'entre eux.

Et pour ça il avait tout perdu, sa vie, son chien, sa liberté, sa pensée nette et libérée de toute substance chimique.

Et il n'avait rien eu en retour.

Ou plutôt si, il avait découvert quelque chose d'inconnu jusque-là : la haine. Puissant. Dévastatrice.

Mais son heure viendrait. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : patienter. Attendre l'erreur, le moment d'inattention. Il n'était pas pressé. Il n'avait aucun train à prendre.

Un sourire mauvis vint éclairer son visage. Oh oui ce moment viendrait, et foi de DiNozzo ils allaient le regretter.

_A suivre_

* * *

***j'ignore l'appellation de ses médicaments aux Etats-Unis aussi je vous donne les noms français. Ce cocktail (haldol-loxapac-valium) est très souvent utilisé dans mon hôpital pour traiter les crises d'agitation sévère dans le cadre de décompensation d'allure psychotique.**

**J'espère que vous continuez à aimer mon histoire et si c'est le cas je vous dis à très bientôt.**


	5. Hors d'atteinte, hors de question

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui poursuivent l'aventure avec moi. Merci !

Quelques mots pour mes revieweuses préférées :

**PBG **: du calme, du calme. La suite la voici calmes-toi, respires profondément. Je te donne même un indice: qui ne peut pas s'entendre avec Abby hein ? Pour ce qui est des relations avec les autres et en particulier Tim, il va falloir patienter et voir venir.

**Gwenetsi** : le « foi de DiNozzo » qui conclut le chapitre précédent n'est absolument pas une erreur. Et c'est de Tony dont on parle, rien n'est irrémédiable avec lui; et impossible n'est pas un terme dans son vocabulaire. Dans le mien par contre … lol

**DiNozzo-ncis** : eh oui ! Mais il a de quoi ! Il a un peu beaucoup tué Conrad aussi ! Pauv Tim !

**Anonym **: désolée je ne suis pas les règles du TBC, car honte à moi je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Pour ce qui est de Tony effectivement ce qu'il a traversé pour en arriver là où il en est n'a pas été une sinécure loin de là. Comme tu le découvriras bientôt.

**Pline 84** : du donnant-donnant !

* * *

Dans un petit bureau isolé mis à sa disposition Gibbs revisionna la vidéo pour la centième fois, refusant d'accepter ce que pourtant les images inlassablement lui montraient, encore et toujours : son agent avait réussi à prendre un médecin en otage et, le bras passé autour de son cou et une branche de lunette judicieusement pressée contre sa carotide, ils avaient rasés à pas lents les murs de l'institution et avaient pu passer les portiques de sécurité sans être le moins du monde inquiétés par les infirmiers, des armoires à glace de deux mètres, et les agents de sécurité qui avaient en main leur matraque ou leur taser, menaçants.

Il avait ensuite propulsé le doc au sol et avait disparu dans la nuit noire.

Et la vidéo s'arrêtait là.

Soit il avait été un chat dans une précédente incarnation soit il était capable de discerner les caméras de surveillance disséminées dans toute la ville car l'évidence était là : il avait purement et simplement disparu, sans laisser de traces.

Tony avait toujours su se tirer des pires situations. Son père, la peste, Haswari *, Jeffrey White. Mais là il se surpassait, il avait élevé ses aptitudes au rang de science. Le Houdini de l'évasion.

Sauf que cette fois-ci cette faculté à toujours retomber sur ses pattes, à trouver la faille dans un scenario pourtant bien ficelé et surtout sécurisé, à ne jamais s'avouer vaincu et à savoir anticiper et prendre les devants n'était pas pour le rassurer lui, et encore moins l'enchanter.

Maudit soit les multiples talents d'improvisation et d'ingéniosité de son agent ! MacGyver n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, la relève était là.

Brutalement quelque chose capta son attention. Il rembobina la vidéo de quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur pause.

Là ! C'était là.

Et il zooma jusqu'à ce que le visage envahisse l'écran.

Là ! Dans ces yeux ! Cette lueur de défis et de dérision tandis qu'il fixait la caméra. Ce rictus moqueur qui déformait le bas du visage de son agent. Et les pixels de la vidéo qui accentuaient encore ces traits marqués par le mépris et l'insolence.

Cette association ne lui était pas inconnue, il avait déjà vu Tony ainsi, les très rares fois où son agent avait laissé manifester sa rage, son dégoût et sa détermination d'en finir avec le ou les problèmes, mais jusque-là elle avait toujours été dirigée vers un ennemi commun, vers un diable quelconque, jamais au grand jamais vers un de ses amis ou un de ses camarades d'infortune.

On les avait appelé vers 22h pour les informer de la situation. Tony créait des problèmes et ils avaient besoin de leur présence, le plus vite possible.

Mais lorsque lui et Ducky étaient arrivés il était déjà bien trop tard.

Tony avait agi et filé.

Maudits soient-ils de les avoir tenu à distance tout ce temps. Qu'avaient-ils fait si ce n'est le droguer et le monter contre le système et la société d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme eux, comme lui le connaissait. Et ils avaient beau l'identifier et l'étiqueter comme un Mark Wyatt dans leur dossier, lui savait, il le ressentait jusqu'au bout des ongles, Tony était là quelque part, sous ces airs bourrus et récalcitrants.

Son agent était là !

Maudits soient-ils tous !

Il allait devoir en informer les autres. Tim, Kate et Abby, qui avaient été rappelés à Washington voilà trois semaines. Lui avait refusé. Avait menacé de rendre sa plaque si on lui refusait le congé sans solde qu'il ' demandait '. Et Ducky avait suivi son exemple. Ils avaient une longue carrière derrière eux, et plus grand chose à perdre. Tim et les autres par contre … Il avait dû jouer de toute son influence, de son autorité de chef d'équipe pour les mettre dans l'avion pour la capitale, leur promettant que tout se passerait bien, que lui et Ducky y veilleraient qu'ils le ramèneraient à la maison.

Il y avait juste à attendre l'autorisation du tribunal auprès duquel ils avaient fait recours, appuyé en aval par le directeur Monroe. Cette accréditation qui n'arrivait pas.

C'était il y a un mois.

Et maintenant il devait les appeler, non pas pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais pour leur apprendre que Tony était une nouvelle fois hors d'atteinte.

Quand il l'attraperait celui-là il allait l'assommer, le saucissonner et l'attacher à la roue de secours dans son coffre, en jeter la clé et filer d'une traite jusqu'à Washington. Et si on lui parlait de droits de l'homme, de constitution ou d'un quelconque article de loi, il botterait si fort les fesses de l'importun qu'il atterrirait sur le vieux continent sans passer par la case départ. Aussi surement qu'il s'appelait Gibbs !

Mais pour l'instant il ne lui servait à rien de reste là plus longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si Tony allait réapparaitre par enchantement en criant « coucou me revoilà, je vous ai manqué ? » quand tout ce que voulait l'intéressé était de s'évanouir dans la nature sans un regard en arrière pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière et qui le pleuraient, s'angoissaient et souffraient.

Ses articulations craquèrent lorsqu'il se leva. Cela lui rappela cette saga policière qu'il avait vue en compagnie de son second celui-ci l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il ne l'avait pas regretté même si c'était plus du fait des remarques et des commentaires amusés de son ami que des films en eux-mêmes, dont il ne se souvenait pas des titres. Juste un tandem de flic, le plus âgé, afro-américain, qui tentait de brider l'enthousiasme et le non-conformisme du plus jeune, un jeune chien fou chevelu qui fonçait dans les ennuis tête baissée avec une chance insolente et finissait toujours à l'hôpital. ** Toute ressemblance avec le duo qu'il formait avec Tony était bien sûr fortuit et purement imaginatif.

Même si ses articulations lui criaient que lui aussi commençait à se faire trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Il déambula dans les couloirs, désertés à cette heure avancée les patients ayant réintégré leur chambre pour la nuit. Quant au personnel il s'en foutait royalement où il pouvait se trouvait. En cet instant il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté à ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta devant une pièce aux murs capitonnés dont l'accès lui était bloqué par un ruban rouge et blanc accroché aux battants de la porte. De ceux qu'on utilisait pour quadriller une scène de crime.

Avec son couteau de poche il le coupa et sans plus de préambule pénétra dans la chambre. Sa respiration se bloqua quand ses yeux parcoururent la petite pièce carrée et il sentit la colère et la culpabilité le saisir.

Comment avait-il pu laisser son agent être emmené loin de lui, être enfermé ici, dans cet endroit aseptisé, aux parois lisses et totalement nues. Cette cellule sans barreaux dépourvue du moindre mobilier ou de la plus petite décoration. Rien, en dehors de ces quatre pans, d'un sol matelassé et d'un plafond hors d'atteinte.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission de rapatriement il éprouva du soulagement que ce soit Wyatt qui mène la danse. Le jeune homme enthousiaste et plein de vie qu'avait été Tony serait devenu fou ici. Rien pour le divertir, pour occuper ses pensées. Juste des murs blancs qui semblaient vouloir se refermer et prendre au piège l'individu qui s'y trouvait.

Lui-même avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait oppressé, une sensation de claustrophobie le gagnait et pourtant il n'y était que depuis quelques minutes.

Oui ! Si Tony ou lui-même s'étaient trouvés ici ils seraient devenus cinglés.

Ce qui ne semblait pas avoir été le cas de Wyatt, dieu seul sait comment.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna promptement et se retrouva face à face avec son vieil ami qui se tenait là, silencieusement. Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête de gauche à droite tandis que son regard parcourait les lieux.

Il ne douta pas un instant que Ducky fut en proie aux mêmes émotions qui le tenaillaient et le dévastaient.

C'est alors que Ducky prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante malgré la lueur de résignation qui brillait dans son regard, s'adressant à lui comme on le faisait avec une personne fragile ou un enfant, ce qui provoqua en lui un frisson d'appréhension :

- Jethro ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais peut-être cela vaut-il mieux ainsi !

Et il avait raison. Il n'aimait pas ce que ces paroles sous-entendaient, leur sens pas si caché que ça. Ce qui le fit réagir avec une bonne dose de contrariété mêlée à un soupçon d'incrédulité.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Ducky ! Le formol t'est monté à la tête ! Tu me demandes d'abandonner Tony ? Tu es fou ?

Le légiste le regarda droit dans les yeux pas le moins du monde offusqué ni offensé, et poursuivit, toujours sur ce même ton mesuré

- Pas l'abandonner Jethro, juste le laisser partir.

Il l'était. Sérieux. Comment pouvait-il … C'était Tony … Il se sentit se raidir, en proie à un profond ressentiment, comme s'il avait été trahi. Une deuxième fois. Même si Tony ne pouvait décemment être tenu responsable pour la première. Contrairement à Ducky. C'est donc d'une voix glaciale et sans appel qu'il explosa:

- Non ! Je refuse

- Je … Il ne le veut pas Jethro, le contra l'écossais, un sourire désolé et les yeux hantés par une infinie tristesse pour toute réaction.

Ce qui le calma un petit peu. Après tout c'était à son ami qu'il parlait, une des personnes si ce n'est la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, avec Tobias et autrefois Tony. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les moments les plus difficiles. Aussi pouvait-il lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer avant de le condamner. Après qu'il eut exposé sa propre idée cela va de soi.

- Il ne sait pas qui il est Ducky, il ne peut pas faire le bon choix. Il est normal que je le fasse à sa place, dit-il avec une certaine lassitude. Tout cela l'épuisait.

- Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix ici mon ami, réfuta le légiste. « Et ce n'est plus un enfant. Ce n'est plus Tony non plus. Tu dois l'accepter. C'est un homme qui a vécu par lui-même pendant trois ans, qui s'est construit après avoir tout perdu. Il a une vie, ou plutôt avait. Il était heureux.

- C'est pourquoi je veux le ramener avec nous, pour qu'il le soit à nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles, ni même envisageables. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi et enduré, il le lui devait. Tony plus que quiconque méritait de connaitre à nouveau le bonheur et la sérénité. Avec ceux qui l'aimaient et qui prendraient soin de lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ou plutôt ne le veux-pas ! s'agaça le médecin devant son caractère entêté. « Nous ne sommes pas ses amis. Ni même des connaissances. Nous avons chamboulé sa vie, lui avons imposé notre vision, son futur. Pour Wyatt nous sommes devenus l'ennemi. Et si tu as besoin de preuves regardes ce qu'il a fait à Timothy ! Il l'a presque tué par tous les saints du paradis !»

- Je m'en fous de Wyatt et des saints et même de McGee ! C'est de DiNozzo dont je me préoccupe pour l'instant, s'emporta-t'il, livide de colère et d'indignation.

- Il n'existe plus Jethro ! Bon sang ouvres-les yeux !, cria à son tour Ducky dont l'accent se fit plus prononcé, le regard dur et flamboyant.

Dire qu'il était surpris par l'explosion du légiste aurait été un mensonge. Il savait l'homme capable d'accès d'humeur comme n'importe qui même si son côté anglais, ou plutôt écossais, lui faisait le dissimuler sous son pragmatisme et son flegme. Mais il n'aimait pas en être l'objet, et encore moins le déclencheur. Il ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Comment y faire face sans aggraver les choses. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort, sauf quand il s'agissait d'ordonner ou d'interroger.

- Il est là, quelque part, Tony je veux dire, essaya-t'il d'argumenter, à voix basse, presque suppliant. Il avait besoin de Ducky à ses côtés, dans ses recherches, pour le soutenir, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et pour l'encourager et croire en lui et en ce qu'il faisait. Pour croire en un dénouement heureux. Oui, il devait lui faire comprendre son point de vue, la nécessité d'une telle croisade.

Mais il fut interrompu.

- Même si tu dis vrai, ce ne sera plus comme avant. Il ne redeviendra jamais l'homme que nous avons connu. Il a trop traversé pour ça. Nos vies ont pris des routes différentes, soupira Ducky avec fatalité, toute colère envolée.

- Je le retrouverai Ducky, il me reviendra, persista-t'il avec obstination et détermination.

- Et après ? Que feras-tu ?, lui demanda Ducky d'une voie fatiguée, presque éteinte, « Etre agent fédéral était toute sa vie ! Qu'as-tu à lui proposé à la place? Avec sa main ainsi endommagée il ne passera jamais les tests, tu le sais tout comme moi. Et ne parlons pas de son état psychologique si par un quelconque miracle il venait à se réapproprier son passé. Il n'y a pas un seul médecin agrée qui acceptera de l'autoriser à revenir sur le terrain. Ne te voiles pas la face Jethro, sa carrière d'agent a pris fin le jour où Maggott lui a mis la main dessus. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera rien.

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai il trouvera autre chose à faire. Nous sommes sa famille, argua-t'il, sentant le désespoir l'envahir, refusant de regarder cette vérité qui s'ouvrait à lui et qu'il s'empêchait de contempler depuis un mois déjà.

- Et c'est le rôle des parents de savoir quand laisser les enfants quitter le nid et voler de leurs propres ailes, soupira Ducky.

C'est étrange comment les choses avaient tendance à se répéter. Il avait eu la même conversation avec Tobias pas plus tard qu'il y a trois semaines, quand celui-ci était venu au chevet de son agent, cet homme découvert et sauvé par nul autre que Tony lui-même. Le monde était vraiment petit. Il n'avait jamais cru en un avenir tracé d'avance, un futur déjà écrit, à une quelconque destinée, mais pour Tony il était prêt à tirer un trait sur toutes ses croyances et ses convictions. C'était une position hypocrite mais il voulait voir dans tout ça un signe du destin, le signe que Tony devait retourner à sa vie, auprès des siens.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que ce n'était plus un enfant !

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs !, s'emporta le légiste, à bout de patience et visiblement agacé, « ton entêtement ne mènera à rien d'autre qu'à la ruine et à la souffrance. Et encore une fois c'est notre jeune ami qui en payera le plus lourd tribu. »

Ducky s'arrêta et il le vit prendre deux profondes inspirations et relâcher l'air longuement. Puis il reprit plus doucement, confessant douloureusement :

- Le jour où nous avons cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours a été l'un des plus douloureux de mon existence Jethro et pourtant j'ai vu et vécu beaucoup de choses durant ma longue vie. Mais avec Anthony j'ai appris pourquoi un parent ne devait jamais survivre à ses enfants, à ses petits-enfants. Je sais ce que c'est que de sentir son cœur se briser en des milliers de petits morceaux et ne jamais se reconstruire à l'identique car c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant le cercueil s'enfoncer en terre puis le drapeau t'être remis. A ce jour je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui surpasse cela en douleur et en atrocité, et c'est celle de voir la haine emplir les yeux de l'être aimé, de notre progéniture, quand elle nous regarde. Et de ça Jethro je ne veux pas en être le témoin ou la cible. Je ne veux pas voir Abigaël perdre sa vitalité et la joie de vivre qui l'anime parce que son meilleur ami, son grand-frère, ne rendra que mépris et aversion à ses embrassades et à ses démonstrations débordantes. Je ne veux pas voir McGee en proie à la peur et à l'angoisse à chaque pas qu'il fait parce qu'il se demandera si c'est le dernier qu'il ne fera jamais avant de se faire attaquer. Je ne veux pas te voir te renfermer sur toi-même, inconscient des personnes qui t'entourent, indifférent à ce qui se passe parce que tu seras trop obnubiler dans ta recherche d'une solution qui n'existe sans doute pas ! Je ne veux pas Jethro. C'est pourquoi je me dois de t'avertir mon ami, si tu ramènes Anthony contre son gré, alors c'est moi qui partirai. Et pour en avoir parlé avec elle je sais que Caitlin partage les mêmes convictions. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux Jethro! Les cartes sont entre tes mains ! »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part il le vit tourner les talons et s'éloigner, la démarche lourde et fatiguée, de celle d'un homme qui doit porter une charge trop lourde pour lui.

…

* * *

*** Dans ma version Haswari n'a jamais été après Kate mais après Tony qui a réussi à lui échapper. Il n'a pas non plus été tué par Ziva (j'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé le personnage d'Ari et je trouve dommage que les scénaristes n'aient pas approfondi davantage son personnage et ne l'aient pas fait durer plus longtemps mais bon c''est leur série pas la mienne !).**

**** Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu il s'agit de la série des « armes fatales »**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Lutter, ne pas lutter tel est la questio

**Coucou, me revoici pour la suite, avec un chapitre inhabituellement court pour moi. Je vous invite à me rejoindre après l'histoire pour en connaît l'explication.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il était en colère contre le légiste, toute sa personne n'éprouvait plus que fureur et ressentiment. Car son vieil ami avait fait mouche. Toutes ses belles résolutions, ses plans quant à l'avenir avaient été chamboulés par cette dernière discussion, confrontation ?. Il avait l'impression que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie l'existence d'un père noël lui était enlevée, que ses douces illusions lui étaient arrachées.

Pourtant il savait devoir persévérer. Pour Abby, pour McGee, et surtout pour lui-même.

Il devait retrouver Tony. Il devait lui parler. Lui donner tous les détails, les tenants et si besoin sa vision des aboutissants.

Même si Ducky n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur un point et même si cela était infiniment douloureux pour lui à reconnaître et à accepter. Il revenait effectivement à Lui de faire le choix final.

Mais pas sans tous les éléments, ça il le refusait. Sinon il y aurait maldonne, les dés seraient pipés. Et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter, il détestait l'injustice, surtout quand c'était lui et ceux qu'il aimait qui en payaient le prix.

Il allait suivre les recommandations de Ducky, du moins dans les grandes lignes, il ne pouvait le perdre lui aussi, mais au diable s'il ne mettrait pas toutes les chances de son côté. Il savait se montrer persuasif. Et il était têtu. Si pour cela il devait s'enfermer avec son second pendant deux jours il le ferait, mais il aurait cette conversation.

Et Lui pourrait décider.

Tony.

Ou même ce Wyatt si on en arrivait-là.

Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait tomber son agent une deuxième, non une troisième fois.

* * *

Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait ni depuis combien de temps il courrait, mais l'important était que chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignait toujours un peu plus de cette institution.

Il avait pu échanger sa blouse d'hôpital contre un vieux sweet-shirt et un jean délavé qu'il avait trouvés suspendus dans un jardin adjacent. Mais pas la moindre trace d'une paire de chaussures en vue et c'est donc en chaussettes qu'il arpentait le bitume détrempé.

Il ne sentait presque plus ses pieds, tout ankylosés qu'ils étaient. Mais au moins ainsi il ne sentait pas non plus les aspérités et les débris éparpillés sur le sol. Son gros orteil avait fini par venir dire coucou à l'air frais de la nuit, ce qui ne fut pas au goût d'un gros caillou qui l'entailla jusqu'au sang à son passage.

Mais cela ne le stoppa pas.

Il poursuivait sa folle évadée, les poumons en feu, chaque inspiration lui donnant l'impression d'inhaler de la lave en fusion ses yeux étaient à demi-aveuglés par les gouttes de sueur venues de son front qui leur tombaient dessus il se sentait de plus en plus en proie à des étourdissements et des vertiges. Mais il fallait qu'il poursuive. Car eux le feraient. Continuer.

Même si pour l'instant il était seul. Personne ne se tenait derrière lui.

Au début de sa course folle des passants s'étaient retournés sur son passage, surpris de le voir vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit en coton quand écharpe, gants et bonnet étaient plus de rigueur. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait fait mine de vouloir le stopper.

A présent qu'il s'était éloigné de ce qui devait être une des principales artères de la ville les rues s'étaient faites plus étroites, plus obscures aussi. Et désertes. La faute à l'heure tardive. Une chance pour lui. Pas de témoin pour leur montrer à eux le chemin qu'il avait pris.

Il arriva bientôt au bout de la route. Sur sa gauche se dressaient de tristes entrepôts et ateliers décrépis qui tombaient en ruine et à sa droite un terrain vague envahi par les arbustes et les mauvaises herbes qui devaient faire le bonheur des rongeurs et des chats errants des envions avec au loin des grues de construction à l'abandon et des vieux cabanons en bois à demi-affaissés .

Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait devant lui qui l'intéressait. Un fleuve. Sur lequel glissait des plaques de glaces, des branches et autres déchets urbains.

Un fleuve.

Qu'il lui faudrait nécessairement traverser.

Ainsi les chiens ne pourraient pas une nouvelle fois le pister.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Rapidement il retira son pull et son pantalon et les tint au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son corps nu entrait en contact avec les eaux glaciales du fleuve. Il en eut le souffle coupé court quelques instants et dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire marche arrière.

Au lieu de cela il avança progressivement, chaque pas effectué représentant une victoire, chaque pas à faire un défi.

Une autre bataille survint cependant quand brusquement il n'eut plus pied et se retrouva quelques secondes engloutis. Il se rendit compte alors de la stupidité de son geste quand il avait pris la décision de se dévêtir. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ses vêtements soient maintenus au sec. Maintenant qu'il les tenait en main ils représentaient plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Il pouvait toujours faire le choix de revenir sur la berge et de les remettre mais c'était perdre un temps qu'il n'avait pas et qui sait s'il trouverait le courage de revenir dans l'eau une fois cela accomplit. Elle était vraiment glaciale. Il pouvait tenter de les revêtir ici, dans l'eau, mais il savait que c'était là une tâche impossible ces membres et son torse détrempés empêcheraient le tissus de glisser sur sa peau. Non, même s'il n'avait pas la fibre exhibitionniste il n'avait pas d'autre option que de les laisser derrière lui, ce qu'il fit en ouvrant la main qui les tenait.

Et il se mit à nager. D'abord avec vigueur puis plus normalement et enfin de plus en plus lentement.

Il pouvait sentir son corps s'engourdir à chaque seconde qui passait. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient parcourus de milliers de petites aiguilles et de décharges électriques à chaque mouvement de brasse qu'il effectuait.

Il se fatiguait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et le courant était bien plus fort aussi que ce qu'il avait présumé.

Grave erreur.

Chaque brassée devenait une véritable lutte, un véritable supplice. Les flots redoublaient de puissance tandis que ses forces à lui déclinaient.

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Les berges opposées paraissaient s'éloigner toujours un peu plus et il se sentait être emporté inexorablement sans qu'il ne puisse opposer une quelconque résistance.

A côté de ça ses mains et ses pieds semblaient peser une tonne et voulaient l'entrainer par le fond.

Et il était fatigué.

Et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

De plus en plus sa tête refusait de rester hors de l'eau et il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus lui imposer ses directives.

Il perdait le combat.

Et seule cette peur primitive de l'inconnu, de l'après le poussait à continuer, à ne pas abandonner.

Même si toutes les cellules de son corps lui suppliaient l'inverse.

La lutte avait pris une autre dimension, celle de la tête contre le corps, de l'instinct contre la sombre réalité des choses.

Il ne gagnerait pas.

Ils ne gagneraient pas non plus.

Et cette pensée le réchauffa un peu.

Et juste comme ça il cessa de se débattre.

Et laissa les eaux gelées du Missouri se saisir de lui, le malmener, le submerger.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Il en avait fini avec tout ça. Jamais plus il n'aurait à retourner là-bas, dans cette pièce pleine de rats, de chaines et de barres de fers. Auprès de son bourreaux, auprès de cet homme : l'agent Gibbs. Son geôlier.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Comme promis voici l'explication :**

**Durant les prochaines semaines je risque d'être forte occupée (boulot, vie perso, …) et de ce fait pourrais consacrer moins de temps à me écrits (toute fic confondue). Je vous prie de m'en excuser par avance.**

**Aussi je vous propose un choix :**

**- le premier : je continue sur ma lancée c'est-à-dire des chapitres d 000 mots environ, mais que je ne publierai plus que toutes les 2 semaines.**

**- le second : des chapitres de quelques 1 000 mots mais que je serai en mesure de publier tous les 4/5 jours à peu près.**

**Voilà, je n'ai aucune autre solution à vous soumettre pour le moment.**

**Je tiens cependant à souligner qu'il n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions d'abandonner mes travaux entrepris, juste qu'il va me falloir un peu lever le pied.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelle option vous convient le mieux ? Vous pouvez me répondre par MP ou sous forme de review, et si vous êtes timides juste écrire 1 ou 2. Toutes vos remarques seront prises en considération.**


	7. Sans dessus-dessous

**Désolée pour le retard dans ma publication, la faute à mon imagination qui m'a fait littéralement changer de cap par rapport à ce que j'avais initialement prévu pour cette histoire. Celle-ci va devenir beaucoup plus sombre, plus de suspense aussi. Possible d'ailleurs que je sois obligée de changer de catégorie et de rating bientôt.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Mais pour commencer ce chapitre, où je lève le voile sur quelques mystères, ou u moins j'en explique quelques bribes, et annonce la couleur pour la suite.**

**Enfin j'ai pris ma décision quant à mes publications, et selon le choix que certain(es) d'entre vous m''ont communiqué je m'oriente vers chapitre de 1000-1500 mots tous les 4/5 jours (j'espère y parvenir).**

**Allez, place à l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Quelque chose lui mordit soudain le mollet ce qui le fit émerger quelque peu de cette douce léthargie un brin létale dans laquelle il plongeait doucement mais surement.

Cette « rencontre » inopinée le poussa instinctivement à recroqueviller ses jambes en vue de se propulser.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses pieds, en les étirant, entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et de vaseux à la fois.

Le lit du fleuve.

Il avait pied.

Il était sauvé.

Même s'il lui restait le plus dur à accomplir : se remettre en mouvement.

Un pas puis l'autre. Un bras repoussant l'eau derrière lui puis l'autre.

Il pouvait y arriver.

Un pas, un bras. Et ainsi de suite.

Plongé dans une concentration de chaque instant il ne vit que trop tard l'amas de de branchages et de morceaux de ferraille lui arriver dessus. Impuissant qu'il l'était à l'éviter il se retrouva vite emmêlé dedans.

Et plus il se débattait plus il s'y empêtrait.

Son pied à son tour se retrouva prisonnier dans un trou et il fut engloutit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, totalement impuissant.

Les branches et fils de fer lui déchirèrent le dos et la poitrine, un morceau plus solide lui entama le côté gauche et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, expulsant ainsi les dernières particules d'oxygènes retenues par ses poumons.

Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se dégager. A sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Il se retrouvait piéger comme un vulgaire lièvre pris dans un collet.

Et il se sentait suffoquer, ses poumons déjà à l'agonie tentaient de se contracter, à la recherche d'une quelconque molécule de vie restée là.

Peine perdue.

La pression se faisait terrible à présent. Il se sentait tiraillér dans tous les sens, comprimé et en même temps écartelé.

Sa vision, pourtant excellente, commençait à se brouiller et à s'obscurcir sur les côtés il ne voyait déjà plus à travers les flots qui le submergeaient la lueur du croissant de lune qui trônait dans le ciel; c'est à peine s'il distinguait ses doigts à présent.

Dans une tentative surhumaine il se saisit de sa jambe et se mit à tirer, à la secouer, à tirer de plus belle. Il sentait son genou, sa cheville prêts à se déboîter sous ses efforts. Mais qu'importe, il continuait.

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance du fait du manque d'oxygène le miracle se produisit. Sa bonne étoile qui pourtant lui avait tourné le dos depuis plusieurs semaines fit ce pour quoi elle excellait : son travail d'ange-gardien.

Et enfin il put émerger, prenant des grandes bouffées d'air tel un boulimique, en appréciant chacune d'elles comme si c'était la dernière.

Et soudain il se mit à tousser, à recracher l'eau qu'il ne se savait pas avoir avalé. Sa poitrine criait à l'agonie, le suppliait d'arrêter ce supplice.

Et toujours il continuait à dériver, déporter par le monticule de déchets.

Et il se laissa faire.

Quelques minutes.

Le paysage autour de lui changea.

En face de lui se trouvaient maintenant de vieilles usines désinfectées, des docks et quelques épaves de bateaux, un ancien port de pêche.

Parvenu au niveau de celui-ci il tenta de se libérer une nouvelle fois, tentant d'ignorer les diverses éraflures et plaies que ses gestes occasionnèrent immanquablement, se rajoutant ainsi à celles gagnées plus tôt, faisant abstraction également à la brulure cuisante à son côté qui le faisait haleter à chaque inspiration, qui le déchirait littéralement.

Et enfin il fut libre.

Sa bonne étoile faisait des heures sup.

Et il se remit à avancer, tant bien que mal, une main appuyée contre son flanc.

Et une éternité plus tard il s'affaissa de tout son long sur un vieux ponton en bois et ne bougea plus.

Il était arrivé.

Il y était parvenu. Contre toute attente.

Il était vidé. Mais plus vivant que jamais.

Il se sentait bouillonner de vie tandis que le vent glacial venait caresser sa peau gelée.

Il était vivant. Et bien ici.

Il savait que bientôt il devrait bouger, surtout ne pas rester immobile sinon ce serait fini de lui. Ce qui serait ironique après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Même son aventure avec le cerf en rut n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle-ci.

Il avait eu chaud.

Il s'était conduit comme un idiot aussi.

Pourquoi traverser alors qu'il lui suffisait de barboter quelques kilomètres et ressortir quand il aurait estimé avoir parcouru suffisamment de distance pour que les chiens perdent sa trace.

Il avait fallu qu'il joue les téméraires mais il s'appelait Mark Wyatt pas David Crockett.

Enfin c'était pas tout ça ! Il pourrait se donner mentalement des taloches quand il aurait trouvé un abri et quelques habits pour se réchauffer. Il pourrait s'estimer chanceux s'il n'attrapait pas une pneumonie après ce bain improvisée dans les eaux glaces du Missouri. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Mais pour ça il lui faudrait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son corps qui semblait rejouer la guerre de sécession.

Il parvenait tout juste à soulever un petit doigt et l'effort que cela lui demandait le vidait un peu plus de ses dernières forces.

La poussée d'adrénaline l'avait quittée.

Et son cerveau s'embrumait rapidement à présent, harassé, exténué.

Et alors qu'il se rangeait du côté de son corps pour une fois, juste pour quelques minutes, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, le temps de compter jusqu'à cent-vingt, peut-être cent quatre-vingt, histoire de se reposer un peu, de rependre ses forces, l'homme au visage grisonnant et à la voix éraillée de ses rêves apparut devant ses yeux mi-clos, et lui somma sèchement:

« Bouges de là Wyatt je ne t'ai pas aidé pour que tu abandonnes à la moindre difficulté. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu me désobéis. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais il te faut de la discipline, te soumettre aux règles, au fondement! ».

Et il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison.

Discipline !

Car il était faible de nature, inconsistant, vicieux, égoïste, primitif et sans morale aucune.

Lâche aussi.

Un rebut de la société, un vrai déchet qui n'avait qu'une place : le caniveau !

C'était avant.

Et il l'avait rencontré.

Lui qui l'avait pris en main, l'avait guidé pas à pas, lui avait permis de s'améliorer, de pouvoir se regarder dans une glace sans être dégouté par cette pathétique excuse d'être humain qui s'y reflétait.

Lui qui avait toujours su déterminer ce qui était le mieux pour lui, l'avait sorti de cette vie de débauche et de misère morale dans laquelle il se complaisait. De monstruosité aussi

Cela ne s'était pas fait sans difficultés ni douleur mais on n'éliminait pas le chienlit avec de simples encouragements ou une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Il fallait de la rigueur, une discipline stricte inscrite à coup de canne et de lanières en cuir pour que le corps et l'esprit s'en souviennent à jamais. Les cicatrices qu'ils portaient fièrement étaient un rappel de ce passage obligé vers la rédemption, la délivrance et enfin la renaissance.

L'homme à la voix éraillée n'était pas un être mauvais.

C'était même le contraire.

Il était bon et miséricordieux.

Pur aussi.

Et droit.

Il n'aimait pas avoir à le châtier.

C'est juste que lui ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Il avait été un mauvais élève.

Une personne abominable.

Une bête bien plus qu'un homme.

Une gangrène sur une jambe de bois.

L'homme avait donc dû le dresser.

Le soigner de ses vices et de ses pulsions.

Et ainsi l'avait sauvé.

Son Maître avait cru en lui malgré sa laideur.

Il y avait consacré presque un an de sa vie.

Il avait dû le briser physiquement et mentalement mais c'était pour mieux le reconstruire.

Il avait effacé, tué son ancien lui et lui avait donné un nom, un nouveau départ.

Plus d'ardoise emplie de crimes et d'abominations commis dans le passé, juste une toile vierge à remplir avec des nouvelles expériences, les pages blanches d'un livre qui ne demandent qu'à être remplies, même si c'est par des récits sans paraboles ni grandiloquences, juste une vie banale et ennuyeuse.

Mais le plus étrange de tout était qu'il arrivait à se souvenir maintenant. De tout.

Un déclic s'était produit.

Et il avait fallu qu'il soit à demi-mort pour que cela se réalise.

C'était ironique.

Voir le début quand on touche à sa fin.

Il se rappelait son tout premier jour.

Celui du reste de sa vie.

Quand le maître l'avait pris par l'épaule, l'avait guidé vers la porte et lui avait tendu son permis de conduire avec son nouveau nom écrit dessus : Mark Wyatt.

Quand il l'avait conduit dans la cour où se trouvait un réservoir métallique dans lequel se trouvait un costume noir, probablement très cher, un portefeuille en cuir, et une affiche sur laquelle figurait son portrait.

Le maître lui avait alors tendu un jerrican d'essence et un briquet. Et quelques secondes après un magnifique brasier illuminait la nuit.

Le feu, et sa force purificatrice.

L'initiation venait de commencer.

C'était le premier jour.

Son passé était éradiqué.

Réduit en cendre.

Plus rien n'existait. Avant ce jour.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'en rappelait.

Et s'il voulait rester pur et sans tâche cela devait rester ainsi.

Il le savait.

Mais malgré tout il se sentait faiblir.

Obligeant son maitre une fois de plus à intervenir.

Même si ce n'était que par le biais de sa pensée.

Car il manquait à nouveau de discipline.

Et c'était de leur faute.

Tout autant que la sienne.

Ils lui avaient fait ça.

Et ils devaient être punis.

Sévèrement.

Et il y veillerait.

Personnellement.

En particulier ce nouvel ennemi.

L'agent Gibbs.

Qui lui mentait pour faire revenir l'ancien lui.

Son misérable alter-égo.

Le Monstre qui autrefois se faisait appeler Tony.

Et dont il ne connaissait que ce que son Maître avait bien voulu lui dire.

Son maitre qui cherchait à l'épargner.

Mais c'était déjà assez.

Ce Tony était haïssable.

Un criminel tout ce qu'il y a de plus infâme et d'abject.

Ce qu'il avait fait, commis …

Et l'agent Gibbs voulait le faire revenir!

Peut-être pour mieux l'arrêter.

Peut-être même pour le tuer.

Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous complices, des vrais frères de malice.

D'ailleurs l'Autre n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de tuer Conrad. Mais pas sans une douloureuse agonie. S'il était un agent il savait surement tirer convenablement alors pourquoi l'avait-il raté ? C'était délibéré. Il aimait faire souffrir. C'était un psychopathe. Un agent psychopathe.

La fillette survoltée maintenant qu'il y pensait ne collait pas non plus. Elle était trop amicale et innocente avec ses airs de chiot battu, trop bizarrement fagotée aussi pour être totalement crédible. Elle surjouait dans la catégorie affectif. C'était un rôle de composition. Pour le désarçonner. Le confondre en erreur. Et ça avait presque marché.

Et L'agent Gibbs !

Ce maestro.

Cet homme était trompeur.

Il était intelligent et rusé.

Mais avant tout sournois.

Diabolique.

Un des rejetons américains de feu James Moriarty.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser libre de continuer.

Il devait l'arrêter.

Et non plus juste le punir.

Il lui faillit l'ELIMINER.

Comme Holmes avec le premier.

Il devait repartir vers la ville.

Pour le trouver.

Mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé un pont.

Et pas avant de s'être reposer un peu, le temps de compter jusqu'à cent-vingt, ou peut être cent-quatre-vingt.

Il lui faudrait avoir les idées nettes.

Et sur ces pensées il ferma les yeux, inconscient de la forme qui se tenait penchée au-dessus-de lui, le bras tendu, la mine inquiète.

Ou peut-être menaçante.

Difficile à dire.

Car la lune s'était cachée.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Wyatt est très différent des premiers chapitres au niveau du caractère. La bonne et unique raison est qu'il se souvient enfin.**

**Alors pourquoi a-t'il oublié sa vie avec le Maitre me direz-vous ?**

**Il va falloir patienter ! Mais vous devriez aimer l'explication, en particulier les fans du Tibbs et du angst!**

**AINP à gogo en prévision pour la suite**

**Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle direction dans mon histoire.**

**A dans moins d'une semaine j'espère**


	8. Le bien et le mal, le vrai du faux

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me sont restées fidèles jusqu'ici.**

**Désolée pour le retard dans ma publication.**

**Avertissement : il vaut mieux avoir le cœur bien accroché pour lire ce chapitre même si je ne peux pas le qualifier de gore ou de sanglant. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai changé le rating et suis passée en M.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il avait chaud.

Il était bien.

Il resserra conte lui la couverture en laine.

Conrad à ses pieds remua un peu avant de s'immobiliser.

Ce chien savait décidemment apprécier les bonnes choses.

Un épicurien canin.

C'était une bonne bouillotte aussi.

Et il était parti bien trop tôt.

C'est cette pensée qui le fit émerger de son état semi-comateux.

Conrad était parti.

Et il n'était pas chez lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qui …

Il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières mais celle-ci semblaient être collées entre elles. Il y passa le dos de la main pour en débarrasser les saletés et autres croutes qui s'y étaient formées.

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna à côté de lui :

- Te vla réveillé toi ! J'bien cru qu't'allais clamser

Un homme à l'âge incertain, pas dans sa prime jeunesse à vue de nez mis pas non plus sur le point de rencontrer son créateur, le surplombait de sa hauteur, un large sourire laissant apparaître des dents pourries et déchaussées, enfin celles que l'homme avait conservées.

Son visage dur et rugueux, aux traits marqués et usés, le teint pâle et crasseux, ainsi que la multitude de vêtements qu'il portait, mités, rapiécés, noirs de saleté, ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à ce qu'il était : un marginal des rues - volontaire ou non - ce que la population bien au chaud chez elle nommait avec le nez pincé de dégout un sans-domicile, un clodo, un mendiant, un charognard. Et les bienpensants un malchanceux, un pauvre ère.

Une personne bienveillante qui l'avait recueilli et veillé pendant son sommeil semble-t'il.

- S'fait presq un jour q'tu pionces !

- Que … qu'est-ce que je fais là, demanda-t'il en se soulevant sur un coude pour regarder autour de lui.

Ils étaient sous une espèce de préau. Des journaux, cartons déchirés, cadis et emballages plastiques jonchaient le sol.

- Ben j't'a trouvé près dl'eau vieux, t'était à poil et bleu comme un schtroumpf. J'pouvais pas décemment t'laisser là à crever comme un rat. Drôle d'idée qui t'ai passé d'vouloir prendre un bain à cet'période dl'année !

- Mama t'a trouvé des guenil à enfiler, ajouta-t'il d'une voix rieuse en désignant du menton un rideau tiré de tout son long sur lequel l'ombre d'une silhouette en mouvement transparaissait.

- Ell ai pas commode et aime pas bien causer mais ici on ssère les coudes. On n'a pas d'famille, pad droit, juste nous que c'est!

Il tenta de s'assoir, il était fatigué de rester allongé, quand l'espace autour de lui se mit à tanguer dangereusement lui provoquant des vertiges et des nausées.

- Bouges pas gamin, t'as une méchante fièvre. Et une vilain taillade en bas. Va floir l'désinfecter ou s'non tu vas pas t'nir longtemps. Tu dvrais aller à l'hosto, ils t'soigneront.

- Non, articula-t'il avec difficultés. Pas d'hôpital.

- Ok, alors l'remède du père Gontran

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il vit le gars s'éloigner en claudiquant et aller parler à un autre gars qui était assis à quelques mètres d'eux, le visage mangé par une barbe sale et embroussaillée, la mine patibulaire, à la robuste carrure et au regard dur et insistant. Il finit par hocher la tête et se leva pour s'éloigner vers un tonneau qui faisait office de poêle.

Son sauveur lui s'était mis à farfouiller le sol, poussant des petits grognements tandis qu'il jetait au loin boîtes de conserve, emballages et autres détritus. Puis il poussa un cri de victoire et se redressa, tendant en l'air l'objet de ses recherches comme s'il s'était agi du graal mais ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple morceau de bois.

Ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, le regard interrogateur. Il oscillait entre l'envie de rire, de se cacher la tête sous les couvertures ou de tenter de détaler comme un lapin. L'homme était fou ! Comment diable un bâton pouvait-il le soigner ? Se prenait-il pour un druide, un guérisseur ou Dumbledore ?

- Mors dedans l'môme sinon t'vas t'bouffer la langue ! dit l'homme en s'accroupissant près de sa tête.

Et sans attendre l'homme le lui enfourna entre les dents, comme s'il était un vulgaire canasson.

Il sentit son pull être soulevé. Une odeur atroce, de pus et de tissus nécrosés lui parvint aux narines et de nouveau il fut pris de haut-le-corps.

- Ouais ! Pas beau t'ça ! Reusement Gontran est là ! J'vais t'rranger en moins d'deux !

Continuer à redresser sa tête lui demandait trop d'effort et il la laissa retomber lourdement. Il entendait l'homme s'affairer autour de lui comme un dératé mais il ne s'en occupa plus. Au lieu de ça il fixa son attention sur une vieille lézarde qui traversait le plafond à la peinture décrépie. Elle s'étendait bien sur quinze ou vingt pieds estima-t'il.

- Prêt gamin ? grommela l'homme.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant de sentir son flan être envahi par les feux de l'enfer et son cerveau explosé sous la douleur, des éclairs lumineux explosaient devant ses yeux et un essaim d'abeille bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, ou si ça avait été le cas il l'avait oublié avec le reste. Chacun de ses nerfs étaient à vif, une infernale chaleur semblait avoir pris possession de sa peau, de ses muscles, son sang bouillait et rien ne semblait pouvoir le rafraichir. Il s'était replié en chien de fusil, les jambes repliés contre la poitrine, hoquetant, haletant, les dents s'enfonçant dans l'écorce tellement il serrait les mâchoires, des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues et finissaient leur course sur la pellicule de poussière et de crasse qui recouvrait le sol. Et lui gémissait, sanglotait.

- Rien d'mieux qu'la gnole pour nettoyer. Avec ça tu dvrait éviter l'gangrène. Quand j'tais à Nam c'est c'que Charlie utilisait pour nous rafistoler. Ça t'requinquait en moins d'deux et t'voilà prêt à crapahuter à nveau dans l'jungle. Une sale guerre l'môme, plus d'un brave gars d'chez nous y a laissé sa tête. L'viets c'étaient des diables sur terre. Z'étaient partout, dans la flotte, l'bambous, sous les ponts. Y s'reposaient jamais, toujours à attaquer, à riposter, à s'infiltrer, à nous zigouiller. D'mômes, d'femmes, d'vieillards. Ils pvaient tous en être, on savait jamais à qui faire confiance. L'antichambre d'l'enfer.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur l'histoire d'un autre temps que lui décrivait son sauveur. Il tentait de visualiser la scène. Tout plutôt que cette douleur insupportable.

Des mômes de tout juste dix-huit ans, le fusil à l'épaule, marchant dans la boue, chassant d'une main les moustiques, la peur au ventre, priant en permanence pour qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas le dernier, pour qu'aujourd'hui leur route ne croise pas l'ennemi, que le copain d'infortune n'y reste pas lui non plus même si à choisir mieux valait que ce soit lui que soi-même. Tous se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, dans un conflit qui à la base ne les concernait même pas, au lieu de courir les filles, d'entrer à l'université, de faire ce que normalement des jeunes de leur âge faisaient. Et si par la grâce de Dieu ils s'en sortaient ils étaient définitivement changés, ils en avaient trop vu, trop fait, des vieillards dans des corps prématurément usés, des traumatisés qui ne croyaient plus en rien qu'en eux-mêmes. L'humanité n'existait plus que sur le papier fin d'un dictionnaire, ni bonne ni mauvaise, juste huit petites lettres froide et sans âme. Certains d'entre eux étaient devenu hommes politiques, officiers dans l'armée, entrepreneurs d'autres s'étaient réfugiés dans les centres d'ancien combattant, beaucoup avait fui dans l'alcool, dans la folie pour se détacher de tout cela, veine tentative pour oublier. Enfin certains avaient tout quitté, s'étaient marginalisés, refusant cette société qui les avait sacrifiés au nom de la sécurité nationale, de la Mère Patrie, détruisant du même coup toute une génération. Etait-ce le cas de son sauveur ?

- Au fait tu m'dois une flasque l'môme. Allez courage c'presq fini.

Il se demanda qu'est-ce qui allait bien encore se passer, ne pouvait-il le laisser tranquille ? Au diable la gangrène !, quand il se sentit allonger sur le dos par deux mains vigoureuses. L'homme à la barbe était penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ni vu s'agenouiller. Son haleine putride lui donna envie de vomir.

- Tiens-l'bien Sam, f'pas qu'il bouge. Tiens, files-lui d'ça, j'vais chercher l'couteau, dit son sauveur à l'autre.

Et bientôt le morceau de bois fut remplacé par quelque chose de froid et de métallique pressé contre ses lèvres desséchées. Un liquide amer se déversa sur sa langue et s'écoula dans sa gorge. C'était infect, et ça le brulait horriblement. Le pire tord-boyau qu'il ait jamais bu. Il avait la gorge en feu et parvenait à peine à déglutir et bientôt il se mit à tousser, et son côté se refit aussitôt sentir. Il tenta de se tourner une nouvelle fois sur le côté mais une fois encore il fut plaqué contre le sol.

- J'crois que c'est l'moment Gon, fit une voix au-dessus-de lui

- Rmet-lui l'bâton dans la gueule et tiens-le fermement, il va s'débattre comme une bête furieuse. Tiens l'coup gamin !

Et soudain l'apocalypse s'abattit sur lui. La fin de tout. Rien en dehors de la douleur n'existait plus. Il avait cru celle de plus tôt abominable mais elle n'était qu'une vulgaire coupure de papier par rapport à celle qu'il ressentait à présent. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Tout pourvu que ça.

Les deux dernières choses qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut le bruit sec que fit le bâton lorsqu'il se brisa entre ses dents et l'odeur de chair carbonisée qui s'éleva dans les airs.

**...**

Il se réveilla brusquement.

A côté de lui se tenait un jeunot, quinze-seize ans à vue d'œil. Chétif, les membres pas plus épais que des allumettes, son visage avait conservé les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Un fugueur.

- Ne me touches pas ! grogna-t'il de manière peu avenante.

Et le gamin retira précipitamment sa main qui lui empoignait l'épaule.

- Désolé msieur mais vous vous agitiez comme un démon. J'ai juste voulu vous aidez moi. S'il vous plait me frappez pas, supplia-t'il la lèvre supérieure tremblante, les yeux larmoyants dans lesquels brillaient la panique.

L'ado avait peur.

De lui.

Il le regarda avec consternation. S'il se comportait ainsi juste pour quelques mots comment pouvait-il espéré survivre dans ce monde. Les lâches étaient les premiers à en pâtir. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, même s'il ne se souvenait plus qui. Peut-être quand il irait mieux lui apprendrait-il à se défendre. Ou peut-être pas.

Mais en attendant.

- Vas me cherchez de l'eau au lieu de m'emmerder.

Et le môme fila sans demander son reste.

Il se demanda s'il le reverrait jamais.

Et il replongea dans cet entre-deux mondes, ni tout-à fait éveillé, ni pleinement endormi. Ce monde de stupeur et de brume, où les visages flottaient et se tordaient, les voix poussaient des hurlements plaintifs et les rires étaient semblables aux sanglots.

Où une porte apparaissait toujours devant lui mais il n'en avait pas la clé. Il regardait alors par le trou de la serrure et y voyait systématiquement passer des phrases aux lettres régulières et dactylographiés qui n'avaient aucun sens. Parfois il capturait un mot plus compréhensif comme italien ou junior ou probie mais cela ne l'éclairait pas plus, et les phrases soudains s'en allaient à la queue leu leu, parfois une voiture les poursuivait, une Ford Mustang, comme celle que possédait les frimeurs.

Rien qui n'avait le moindre sens et pourtant c'était toujours vers là que son cerveau souffreteux et fiévreux le guidait ces temps-ci. Cet endroit dont il n'avait pas la carte, ni même le mode d'emploi et il restait là, spectateur impuissant, à regarder un film se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais l'écran était trop sombre pour identifier quoi que ce soit et aucun sous-titres ne s'affichait pour décrypter tout ce charabia. C'était un film sans un être un. Peut-être juste un fil et le m final était en fait le m du début d'un autre mot. M comme Mémoire, comme Meilleur, comme Maître, comme Meurtrier, comme moi. Ca paraissait logique maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il avait chaud, si chaud.

Il avait soif aussi.

Et quelque chose lui tordait le ventre. Il avait envie de vomir.

Et de dormir.

Mais plus cet entre-deux qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il revivait depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Ne pas rester dans le monde des réveillés non plus qui en cet instant devenait de plus en plus gris et dont il ne distinguait plus que les ombres et les contours.

Tout semblait si étrange, si fantasmagorique.

Et il avait si chaud.

Peut-être devrait-il enlever son manteau.

Ce qu'il tenta de faire mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement. Et ils ne voulaient pas saisir comme il fallait les gros boutons pour les défaire. Dès qu'il leur demandait de tourner un peu sur la gauche ils lâchaient leur prise et restaient là en l'air, sans plus de force, pétrifiés, tremblants, inutiles.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il ne comprenait qu'à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait mal.

Il était malade.

Et voilà que quelque chose lui obscurcirait soudain la vue.

Quelque chose de gris et d'imposant.

Puis ce quelque chose disparut de son champs de vision. Pour venir se poser entre ses mains.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à l'identifier. C'était une vieille boite de conserve, et le contenu qui semblait y flotter de l'eau. Qu'il avala d'une traite, en renversant la moitié à côté.

Encore.

Il en voulait plus.

Soudain la timbale improvisée lui fut retirée des mains.

Il voulut protester mais seuls des rales et des grognements sortirent de sa bouche.

Il était épuisé.

Sans forces.

…

De nouveau les heures passèrent, les jours s'enfuirent sans qu'il n'eut aucune emprise sur leurs courses folles.

Il grelottait.

Il transpirait.

Il suffoquait.

Il délirait.

Il se battait contre des monstres invisibles.

Il s'évanouissait.

Il s'abandonnait.

Il agonisait.

Il dormait.

Il était conscient aussi. Rarement.

Quand c'était le cas, le monde autour de lui semblait irréel, décousu, les couleurs y étaient trop vives, les formes déformées, les bruits assourdissants ou au contraire étouffés. Tout y était tellement exacerbé, poussé à l'extrême. Ce monde était épuisant. Et il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y était étranger. Ce monde qui quelque part tournait sans lui et ne semblait pas plus mal s'en porter.

Chaud.

Froid.

Rêve.

Réalité.

Ici

Nulle part

Il perdait pied.

Et la raison.

…

La fièvre enfin le quitta, après une semaine de combats acharnés.

Il avait gagné.

Il était revenu.

Plus fort, plus déterminé.

Il lui fallait reprendre des forces.

Pour continuer.

Pour cette mission qu'il tenait à accomplir.

Et à achever.


End file.
